Corazón Aburame
by TinaCeballos
Summary: Una pequeña vista en el transcurso de tres etapas dentro la vida de Shino Aburame, por lo menos según yo. Naruto/Shino-Hina/ Talvez una pisca de Ooc. Una pareja random porque si.
1. Capítulo 1 Recuerdos

**_Naruto, su universo y personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto._**

**_Fanfic sin fines de lucro._**

El distrito Aburame es un barrio tranquilo, donde las casas tienen mucho espacio entre si y en su mayoría son plantas de dos pisos llenas de ventanales, con patios enormes, verde pasto y decoraciones al gusto de cada familia, Al fondo del barrio se puede notar un hermoso lago que pinta entre azul y verdoso, detrás el inicio de un espeso bosque y uno de los límites de la aldea.

Un barrio diseñado para la comodidad de los Aburame y sus pequeños huéspedes. Hermoso, pensaba Hinata, claro que a ella todo le parecía hermoso. Solitario, imagina Kiba muy cercano a la realidad, y este tenía sus razones, pues ese bonito y pintoresco barrio constaba de unas máximo diez casas grandes habitadas, el clan Aburame es ciertamente pequeño, nada comparado con el Inuzuka así que no podía más que sentirse incómodo cada vez que decidían reunirse en casa de Shino, y debía pasar por aquel desolado e impecable barrio sin escuchar la risa de alguna manada de niños, llantos de bebés, mujeres gritando, perros ladrando, el barullo acostumbrado en su distrito. Algo similar ocurría con el Hyuga, aunque ese si parecía llevarlo todo al extremo. Kiba suspiro abnegado aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su dinámica de equipo.

La madre de Shino, Shaiko, una hermosa morena de mediana estatura, cabello rebelde recogido en una floja y descuidada coleta, piel pálida, olor a rosas y delantal azul, los hizo pasar rápidamente como si ya los estuviera esperando.

Su hijo había sido asignado a un equipo Genin hace poco, a decir verdad, no podía más que sentirse preocupada, no tenía la facilidad que poseían otras madres para aceptar aquella situación pues se mantuvo muy lejos del mundo ninja hasta que se casó con Shibi, pero como buena madre amorosa de sus dos guerreros y por su orgullo de ama de casa, no le restaban ganas a la hora de recibir con su mejor rostro a los compañeros de sus hijos.

-Él está cambiándose ahora mismo- atinó a decir sabiendo que probablemente su pequeño estaba preparando el enjambre de Kikaichu que llevaría hoy entre las ropas, con un gesto les indicó el sofá en la sala, como siempre el Inuzuka se lanzaba en lleno pidiendo a su peludo compañero que se mantuviese alejado de los muebles debido al pelaje entre tanto la pequeña Hyuga observaba con añoranza una silla de madera en la esquina, titubeaba un poco mientras boqueaba lo que Shaiko aprendió con el tiempo a interpretar como un agradecimiento. - ¿galletas? - ofreció desde la cocina, y entonces se repitió la escena, la Hyuga balbuceaba alguna cosa con su tierna vocecita aun buscando un pequeñísimo lugar en el sofá para acomodarse recatadamente mientras Kiba agradecía de antemano enérgicamente.

Sabía por su esposo que esa extraña mezcla se convertiría luego en un eficiente equipo de rastreo, justo como lo fue el en su época Genin y al inicio de la Jounin, pero no podía más que sentir incredulidad al compararlos a los tres. Pero bueno. Ella no es un ninja ni tenía el derecho de cuestionar esas cosas. Fue a ofrecerles el plato de galletas en lo que su adorable hijo menor bajaba las escaleras.

Shaiko vio a su hijo irse junto a sus tres compañeros luego de una "extraña charla" sobre la repartición del dinero ganado en su primera semana Genin, Hinata apenas hacia sonidos mientras Kiba se quejaba diciendo que aquellas monedas les alcanzaría al menos para una barra de chocolate, luego el revoltoso castaño planteó la idea de dividir las pastillas de chocolate entre los tres, Akamaru lo apoyo en un fuerte ladrido de aprobación, fue su hijo quien sugirió simplemente guardar lo ganado y empezar a ahorrar, Kiba no se sentía convencido, mas luego de un murmullo de aprobación por parte de la Hyuga, todo fue decidido y los tres partieron al entrenamiento con Kurenai.

Ella mientras tanto no podía más que llenarse de orgullo; su hijo sabía tomar con naturalidad las riendas de un líder ¡y se parecía tanto a su padre! Sonrió para sí misma mientras empezaba la rutinaria tarea de cortar verduras.

La mujer miro la ventana que daba a la cocina, ese panorama silencioso organizado, lejano y pulcro del vecindario le daba al barrio cierto aire de elegancia, como si en vez de un clan de ninjas, se tratara de las casas de un grupo de aristócratas, donde ningún niño tenía la afable necesidad de hacer amigos, ni las señoras se reunían a chismear en las terrazas o hablar sobre sus maridos.

Normalmente en ese momento extrañaría su propio vecindario, el invernadero que dirigía su tía donde trabaja como contadora su madre y el resto de la familia, pensó que pasaría el resto de su vida en aquel lugar; hace algunos años solía tener muchas amigas a su alrededor, le encantaba sentarse a chismear y maquillarse imitando los pasos de alguna barata revista juvenil. Para esa época nunca se habría imaginado viviendo en un lugar como aquel, la mayor parte de su adolescencia se la paso fantaseando con su futuro, a su edad pensaba estar casada con alguien que le ayudará en el negocio del invernadero o quizás aprender finanzas y administración, vivir entre tantas flores alguna vez le hizo pensar que abriría una florería que le hiciera competencia a la Yamanaka.

Fue su propia tía quien le aconsejo este destino, Shaiko a sus maduros 20 años sabía que no era una mujer que los demás hombres considerasen llamativa, incluso estaba por debajo del promedio, su personalidad no tenía ningún encanto, era aburrida y no tenía ningún Hobby más que leer sobre plantas, mantenía el cabello corto sin ningún tipo de corte al frente como la mayoría de sus compañeras pues su cabello se esponjaba fácilmente con la humedad de konoha, su cuerpo era completamente plano tanto de frente como de atrás y no le llamaba la atención el entrenamiento físico "hicimos mal al no enviarla a la academia ninja" había lloriqueado su madre frente a ella "¿¡estás loca!? ¿Y que llevará bichos a todos lados?" Le había respondido su padre "si el padre no es Aburame no puede heredar la técnica" y la incómoda charla sobre ella continúo haciéndola sentir mucho peor.

Gracias al cielo, luego de la discusión sobre su edad y ciertamente vacía lista de pretendientes, que al parecer era importante para una mujer que no se había decidido por ningún oficio aún, su tía le dijo algo que le salvo; nunca debía rebajarse, esa sola frase y lo que significaba la mantuvo lejos de enredarse con hombres de mala vida (lo único que aparentemente podía obtener con su belleza) y fue así como le sugirió una reunión con un miembro del clan ninja Aburame.

Debía agregar que su tía y madre anteriormente llevaban el apellido Aburame, pero la situación era muy complicada para ellas, querían casarse con hombres fuera del clan, cosa que parecía una moda, y por supuesto tenía que ver con la soledad de aquel distrito.

Los hombres Aburame son considerados especímenes codiciados en cualquier batalla shinobi debido a su ingeniosa manera de sacar lo mejor de cada insecto y planear estrategias con lo que tenían a la mano, para mantenerse necesitaban contar con una casi interminable fuente de Chakra, asi que desde los tres años son condicionados al entrenamiento de control de chakra, además de tener este tipo de habilidades son amables, honrados, atentos, leales, trabajadores e inteligentes, todas las cualidades que por lo general una mujer madura busca en un hombre para asentarse. El problema con los Aburame radica en su técnica familiar, el que bichos se mantengan pegados en el interior de la ropa, piel e incluso dentro de esta, resulta desagradable a la percepción de la población femenina civil y la mayor parte de kunoichis, por lo que los Aburame debían elegir entre mujeres de su misma familia. Algunas de estas -que por si eran escasas- decidían no volverse ninjas debido a los riesgos y la técnica familiar, terminaban saliendo del clan casadas tomando un apellido diferente. Eso achicaba la lista de donde podían elegir, estaban las escasas mujeres civiles del clan que decidían casarse con alguno de ellos o el selecto grupo de kunoichis que podían apreciar la inteligencia y talento de un Aburame.

Debían ser sinceros, su clan estaba al borde de la extinción. Debido a las mujeres Aburame que salían del clan tampoco nacían muchos primogénitos que dieran luz a las futuras generaciones.

Por eso a los 37 años, Shaiko se sentía afortunada y aceptaba siempre la excesiva adoración de su marido; sus cumplidos, el cómo se fijaba en cada detalle y se esforzaba por entenderla, siendo el tan evidentemente parco con eso de entender y exteriorizar incluso varios de sus propios sentimientos. Algo que siempre resaltaba por sobre todo era que nunca le fallaba, Shibi la apreciaba desde que despertaba; podía sentir como su marido le abrazaba y daba tiernos besos en el rostro intentando no despertarla bruscamente antes de irse, cuando se marchaba solía dejar notas, pensó que el olvidaría esas poco practica costumbre luego de un año, pese a que tan solo fuera para saludar, había un memo en la puerta que ella diligentemente levantaba y leía cada mañana.

En el desayuno su marido agradecía la comida, por lo menos ya no le daba una cátedra sobre lo agradecido que se sentía debido a que los ninjas Aburame necesitan un abrumador flujo de Chakra para trabajar.

Cuando tenían tiempo para ambos, casi siempre veían la televisión, él no la hostigaba alabándola como ella sospecharía al inicio de su matrimonio después de tantas tímidas y adorables atenciones y muestras de afecto ya temía por no saber cómo sacarse de encima a su esposo cuando se sintiera hostigada o abrumada. En vez de eso, disfrutaban su tiempo junto uno al lado del otro, hablando sobre los logros de sus hijos y algunos detalles de la casa.

Shibi Aburame es alguien romántico sin llegar a lo empalagoso, es un tipo de hechos y no de palabras, cosa que no le molestaba puesto que las acciones nunca hacían falta.

Pese a que con eso podía sentirse afortunada y vivir una vida feliz, su vida matrimonial no terminaba ahí; cuando llegaba la noche y si su esposo no estaba muy cansado, ella solía sentirse hermosa y especial, sin necesidad de palabras, Shibi Aburame la hacía perder el aliento y sonrojarse como si fuera una adolecente. Él acariciaba su cabello; solía imaginar que en vez de la maraña seca, delgada y poco atractiva que tenía, poseía hebras brillantes y sedosas pues su marido la acariciaba con tanto cariño y paciencia que parecía simplemente disfrutarlo, tocaba su cuerpo como si se tratara de algo maravilloso y no su común silueta, escuálida y endeble, delineaba su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, su toque era tan suave, ¡oh y lo mejor! su marido era hermoso, toda esa ropa que traía encima con la intención de ocultar como insectos salían de su cuerpo durante la batalla también escondía un trabajado y atlético cuerpo forjado por trabajo duro, la saludable piel cremosa cuidada del sol la avergonzaba hasta el punto que debía embarrarse en cremas humectantes mientras él no estaba para poder hacerle competencia. Su tacto, las caricias y mimos con Shibi eran como rozar el cielo, después de ser considerada como alguien por debajo del promedio, su esposo la hacía sentir cada día como el tesoro más hermoso y valioso estaba completamente segura de que ninguna mujer de cualquier otro clan podría experimentar un amor tan intenso, sincero y lleno de gratitud como el que profesaba un Aburame.

A veces recordaba, con vergüenza, cuando lo conoció, era completamente esquiva a él. En el momento que su tía le dio la idea lo hablo con sus amigas y luego de una escalofriante charla se negaba rotundamente a verlo con Buenos ojos, los repugnantes relatos y comentarios de sus amigas iban y venían desde historias sobre insectos voladores pululando alrededor de sus novias como si ellas olieran mal, cuentos de como los niños Aburame metían insectos en tu boca si estabas distraído para divertirse y rumores de que mientras duermen los insectos salen de la piel de su rostro como si estuviese muerto, la imagen mental fue tan escalofriante y difícil de corregir, que para Shibi Aburame, la conquista de Shiako había resultado realmente dura, "está bien me gustan los retos" había dicho con voz calma luego de que ella intentara torpemente disculparse por su desagradable forma de actuar.

Es cierto que para los Aburame "el reino de los bichos" es más que un arma, su vida se basa desde muy pequeños a desarrollar interés en ellos y preparar su cuerpo para poder tenerlos y controlarlos, son importantes, y es una tarea muy difícil el poder dominarlos así que no sentían la necesidad de ocultar o negar su apellido, pues amaban el trabajo duro, preparaban su cuerpo y aprendían a generar cantidades catastróficas de chakra, acostumbrándose desde temprana edad a moldearla para manejar Lo que podían o no tomar los bichos de ellos, los Aburame debían aprender a ser calculadores, predictivos, saber analizar palmo a palmo cualquier situación pues sólo de esa forma podían, más tarde, guiar a los insectos y que estos sean verdaderamente útiles, sí un Aburame tenía una buena fuente de chakra y adicionalmente contaba con una buena mente estratégica, podría ser, sin lugar a dudas un ninja temible, justo como el patriarca del clan Aburame, su esposo.

El caso es que su educación con los bichos no significaba que al llegar a casa y sentirse seguro no podía quitarse la gabardina, dejar el enjambre seleccionado para ese día en el patio, descargar completamente sus insectos como si se tratasen de kunais, y ser una persona tan normal como cualquier otra.

Sin duda no quería imaginarse en la misma cama que un hombre al que le podían salir insectos de la nariz mientras dormida, y cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, se había sentido tan frívola y estúpida.

¡Oh dios nunca había estado tan equivocada! Que terrible error, que tonta fue al creer todo aquello, pensar en todo lo que habría perdido, ella no podía ser más que recíproca ante todo lo que le ofrecía ese maravilloso hombre, aunque no logrará ser tan intensa y entrañable como lo era el logrando colarse en su mente en todos los momentos, realmente juro que sería una esposa que mereciera su amor.

\- ¿pensando? - una voz la hizo sobre saltar, siempre lograba hacer aquello, a pesar de que pasarán años, su marido siempre podía sorprenderla mientras estaba distraída.

\- ¡querido! aun no pongo a hervir la sopa- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que él le abrazara por la espalda y recostara la cabeza en el pequeño hombro de su esposa.

-quise llegar antes- la mujer deslizo con ayuda del cuchillo, las verduras desde la tabla de picar hasta la olla con agua caliente y se giró a abrazar correctamente a su marido

-Bienvenido Shibi- procedió a darle un casto beso en la mejilla -siéntate un segundo querido- el hombre asintió dándole espacio a su cónyuge mientras buscaba un puesto en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué has hecho hoy en la mañana? - Shibi pregunto fingiendo desinterés, ella sabía cuándo fingía o no que le ponía atención a algo pues entrelazaba sus manos y las ponía debajo de su barbilla como apoyo.

-pues fui al mercado a comprar verdura fresca, ustedes absorben tanta sopa a la semana que siento que mis rabioles están siendo subvalorados- comentó con un leve tono de sorna mientras terminaba de echar las especias, en realidad amaba que su familia comiera con tanto gusto su sopa era de las únicas cosas que se le daba bien y ellos amaban comer verduras.

-¿eso es todo?- insistió Shibi, oh si, Shaiko inmediatamente confirmó sus sospechas

-también fui a visitar a mi Tía- término por decir pero la mirada de Shibi sobre su espalda no se desclavaba se sentía penetrante aun con sus lentes puestos.

Fue su turno para dejar de darle la espalda y verlo directamente -Te eh dicho que no hace falta que me pongas bichos, estoy perfectamente bien-

-eso no viene al caso- respondió puntual -un Aburame siempre sabe dónde encontrar a su mujer- esa frase siempre era su cuartada para salirse con la suya y esta vez tampoco fallo, no evitó que el amago de sonrisa se pintará en su rostro.

Shibi estaba preocupado, precisamente porque había ido a su antiguo domicilio.

-todo a estado bien, solo mamá estaba en casa y me pregunto si sabía algo sobre larvas- intento fingir reír nerviosa -están haciendo un nuevo cultivo y necesitan compost más barata- pese a que eso de comparar a los letales bichos de su marido con gusanos no le hacía gracia a nadie, algo desagradable tenía que contarle a Shibi para que estuviera tranquilo.

Volvió a girarse para comprobar el arroz mientras el silencio caía en la cocina, cada quien en sus propios pensamientos.

A diferencia de su tía, sus padres no vieron con Buenos ojos su unión con un ninja, además de los peligros que conlleva estar casada con un hombre que podría abandonarte y morir en batalla en cualquier momento, su padre despreciaba la técnica familiar argumentando que tenía asco a los bichos, pero todas eran excusas, (bastante obvio considerando que trabaja en un invernadero) en realidad estaba convencido de que su hija se había obligado a casar con alguien que no era de su gusto al no tener facilidad económica de ningún tipo para hacer su vida, cosa falsa, pero que el no descarto y seguía sin hacerlo a pesar de lo feliz que se mostraba mientras caminaba con sus trajes de embarazada de la mano con Shibi. Su padre se echaba la culpa de los sucesos y nadie se atrevía a explicarle que estaba resultado ser una pésima persona al pensar así.

Su madre no opinaba mucho pero cerca de Shibi siempre estaba incómoda, cuando él iba a su casa siempre se mantenía lejos, no tardó mucho para que le contarán que cuando joven a su madre la obligaron a comprometerse con un Aburame para que el clan no se extinguiera, el rumor de su aventura con un civil en vez de condenarla la salvo del clan, simplemente se fue.

Cuando nació adoptaron a su primer hijo Torune, resultado de la muerte prematura de una pareja de Médicos ninja Aburame en servicio, su madre se presentaba a ayudarla e instruirla, Torune era aún un bebe, y de no ser porque su madre biológica había asistido como médico por la falta de personal él bebe aún podría tener una madre. Shibi se encargó de él y por supuesto ella misma lo amo inmediatamente verlo, pero contrario a lo que pensó tras ver su felicidad y la falta que le hacía, su madre no se quedaba para la cena.

Esa era la razón por la cual Shibi se preocupaba cada vez que ella iba a charlar con su tía puesto que automáticamente tendría que saludar a sus padres, los encargados del invernadero y actuales proveedores de los Yamanaka.

Término de tapar el arroz y bajar la mecha para sentir como un par de brazos se enlazaban en sus caderas y de nuevo la cabeza de su esposo se metía entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro como ya era su costumbre.

Se preocupaba porque ella dejará de verlo con amor tras ir a visitar a su familia... y era comprensible.

Se quedó estática por unos segundos antes de susurrar el nombre de su esposo -Shibi... ¿todo anda bien? - el agarre de su marido en su vientre se apretó más le recordaba a aquel adolescente que se esmeraba en demostrarle que era algo más que los rumores con el temor constante de su rechazo definitivo -Te amo Shibi- y no hicieron falta más palabras antes de que ella se virara en sus brazos y ya no fuera un casto beso lo que él recibiera.

Lo amaba y agarraría fuertemente ese amor por siempre, la mantenía viva, la hacía sentir completa, daba un significado a su existencia... en vez de que Shibi completará su cometido acomodándose a las necesidades de su adorada esposa, ella sentía como poco a poco el calor de su silencioso esposo la moldeaba a ser la mujer bella y cariñosa que soñó ser.

_Notas_

_Well, hace rato tenía está idea y la primera parte esperando a ser publicadas no lo hacía porque quería publicar primero un SasuHina del cual tenía una buena idea. Queríaun LongFic Para estrenarme en los fics de Naruto pero debido a tanto trabajo que me da Eldarya y más recientemente League Of legends si no publicaba lo que tenía escrito nunca lo haría, y quería ver como me iba con un fic de Naruto._

_En fin, quería comentarles que esta obra está influenciada y nació gracias a un Fanfic llamado Company de CuteCButtons lo pueden hallar en Fanfiction e incluso hay una traducción, pero el fic está incompleto sin embargo ya con lo que tiene me parece un ShinoHina realmente fantástico y recomendable. Mi Fic no se parece a ese para nada pero sin duda quedé enamorada del ShinoHina después de leerlo. En fin dentro de poco prometo subir la segunda parte._

_Besos_

_Tina._


	2. Capítulo 2 Mi elección

Entre las aficiones de los hombres en una aldea ninja la más común es perseguir mujeres, alguna minoría eran perseguidos. Era una tradición antigua, saber que alguien te está esperando mientras estas en el campo de batalla es un plus, a pesar de que a muchos les bastaba solo con su familia la mayor parte de la población aún tenían ese tipo de costumbres maritales muy arraigadas, más en una aldea como la suya, donde por mucho tiempo solo se vivió día tras día con la esperanza de ver la primavera florecer el año siguiente a la espera constante de un ataque.

Este tipo de cosas no cambiaban desde que Shino tenía memoria no obstante nunca había tenido que pensar seriamente en conseguir una novia sino hasta la época de sus próximos 19 años donde todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, temiendo a no tener la oportunidad en el futuro debido a su oficio y tras todos los temores pasados renovados en la reciente guerra, decidían casarse, entonces ya no era una linda novia a la cual contemplar, todos sus allegados hablaban sobre lo bien que hacía una cálida esposa. no le sorprendió que la primera invitación fuese de Ino y Sai en abril del año siguiente, mucho menos que Kiba, aun siendo el sujeto atractivo que era para la mayoría de la población femenina no consiguiera más que rechazos por solo apuntar a chicas inalcanzables.

"_Un reto, un hombre necesita un reto_"

había estado balbuceando para intentar auto consolarse.

El caso es que el no necesitaba una esposa, el puesto de mujer de la casa era ocupado eficientemente por Shaiko Aburame y no estaba seguro de querer que eso cambiara por el momento una esposa no, pero una novia, bueno, eso era otra cosa.

Sea como sea, esa facilidad de solo elegirse y coincidir no era el caso de la familia Aburame, omais, citas arregladas entre familias con mujeres de cualquier procedencia dentro y fuera de la aldea con la mínima esperanza de que alguna le diera la oportunidad no sólo a un amoroso esposo si no, también a una técnica familiar basada en insectos. ¡ah! Odiaba esa idea, sabía que era la forma en la cual sus padres se habían conocido, y tenía un gran respeto hacia su relación, simplemente no le agradaba la idea de tener que pasar por eso, forzar las cosas no era su estilo, el simple pensamiento de intentar inagotablemente enamorar a una mujer a la cual le pareces aberrante le parecía del todo desagradable, pero las cosas eran así; Shino Aburame nunca exteriorizaba opiniones innecesarias y mucho menos se quejaba así que para evitar ese fatídico destino tuvo que empezar a pensar seriamente en escoger el mismo una novia.

-ya sabes Shino, anteriormente las mujeres elegían a los hombres por su poder y capacidad a la hora de protegerlas, por eso los Aburame con nuestros cerebros y poder prevalecimos- Torune Aburame estaba en la mesa, acababa de llegar de una misión y con las manos y la cara recién lavadas le daba a entender que lo habían rechazado y por el momento no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de eso.

-pero hoy literalmente le perdonaran todo a cualquiera con un rostro bonito- le susurro dramático como si fuese un gran secreto, todo con su buena pizca de sarcasmo, ambos estaban en la mesa a la espera del balanceado desayuno que la matriarca del clan se encargaba de hacer cada mañana para ellos Torune intentando no dormirse luego de un largo viaje desde la lluvia y el menor listo para partir a una misión dentro de dos horas con dos Medic nin.

Su hermano Torune tenía la mala costumbre de elegir a las mujeres que le "_indicaban_" sus bichos, aquello era irracional, los bichos solo se fijaban en grandes fuentes de Chakra, de no tener sentido común su hermano estaría intentando cortejar a la Hokage y eso era un paisaje muy triste y doloroso si se lo preguntaban, todo parecía influir en el hecho de que para su hermano sus bichos eran su familia, por lo tanto nunca aceptaría a alguien que no los valorara, eso hacía mucho más difícil su búsqueda.

El caso es que intento meterse con una ninja de Suna, Así que ahora recién llegando de una misión, cansado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza se desquitaba verbalmente con su hermano menor expresando lo mucho que odiaba su situación pues la mujer ninja que le llevaba al menos 4 años le había rechazado con buenos argumentos antes de que partiera a su misión, después de todo ya había entrado a la edad de los 25 años y si a él ya lo interceptaba su madre para preguntarle si habían chicas bonitas en sus misiones, por muy incómodo que se volviera el ambiente, no quería imaginar que tan crítica se tornaba la situación para su hermano cuando estaba a solas con Shaiko Aburame, si le daba crédito al menos Torune si parecía valorar la idea de convertirse en cabeza de una familia.

Shino fingía prestar suficiente atención a lo que decía, pero en realidad hacia una lista en su cabeza organizando un elaborado plan que acababa de echar a andar lentamente desde hace meses, no tenía tiempo para los Dramas de Torune, últimamente solo podía pensar en ello cada rato que tenía libre.

Torune lo noto, y frunció su ceño por encima de sus lentes oscuros escaneando a su hermano, los dos eran bastante similares, la viva estampa de Shibi Aburame, a pesar de que Torune no era su hijo de sangre tenía todos sus rasgos, nadie a quien no se le contara podría decir con seguridad que no eran padre e hijo, y de cualquier modo su gabardina lo tapaba todo el tiempo, la única diferencia entre Torune y su familia era su cabello, más oscuro y brillante, Shino por otro lado había heredado los ojos grisáceos de Shaiko, pero como un Aburame siempre ocultaba sus ojos de la luz fuerte ese rasgo era invisible, adicionalmente Torume es más sociable, hablaba más con otras personas y había tenido una que otra chica aunque fuera por corto tiempo entonces si él tenía pocas oportunidades con una mujer Shino tenía lo mismo en números negativos.

-tu tampoco tienes suerte, vas a cumplir los 19 años y ni siquiera has tenido una novia, me reconforta al menos saber que alguien más además de mí en esta casa va sufrir esto-

\- Te equivocas- contraataco sin cambiar ni una sola línea de expresión de su arropado rostro, el mayor lo miro mientras sus cejas se elevaban lo suficiente para que fuese un gesto casi exagerado ante la posibilidad de sus siguientes palabras -Tendré una novia.

Declaro Shino como si fuera lo más trivial.

-¡Oh mierda!- entonces el enjambre de Torune se sacudió bajo su ropa, siempre le gustaba ver cuando su hermano hacia eso, la técnica de Torune consistía en hacer una llamarada de bichos para intimidar y succionar chakra, le llamaba niebla oscura y él era bastante conocido por ser el único Aburame en ejecutarla en más de una ocasión en una misma batalla el, Shino quien no se especializaba en asesinatos como Torune solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver su técnica en demostraciones, claro no era su única técnica pero era su sello y aunque parecía algo ordinario era realmente difícil controlar la agresividad de tantos bichos a la vez, siempre se corría el riesgo de no parecer lo suficientemente fuerte y que los bichos te abandonaran al haber drenado suficiente chakra del oponente, por eso el respetaba a su hermano, y también por eso Torune era un temible Ambu hoy por hoy.

Sus bichos eran tan sensibles a sus órdenes que cuando su cuerpo se alteraba intentaban atacar sin su orden, eso nunca pasaba en el trabajo, pero en casa era común ver a Shaiko reñirle cuando lo veía encrespado por cualquier cosa. "¡sin bichos en la casa!" Vociferaba exasperada, no porque los odiara, sino porque Shaiko es una civil, y como civil no entendía lo desnudo y vulnerable que se sentía un ninja sin sus armas.

Relajándose de nuevo y con una expresión aburrida de no poder aun tragarse ese cuento Torune se recostó perezosamente en su silla, de todas formas, el que Shino admitiera que tendría novia solo le confirmaba que estaba interesado en una, ni siquiera eso, solo que planeaba tenerla.

Lo cierto es que Shino no tenía que preocuparse por preguntar por aquí o por halla a alguna chica si quería salir con él, en ningún momento de su vida se vio en tal necesidad. a Shino sólo le bastó con entregarle sus sentimientos a la mujer indicada en el momento indicado y cada día se sentía como un sujeto muy inteligente por hacerlo antes de cualquier otro, estaba orgulloso. Claro que la mitad de esos sentimientos y un poco más estaban apaciguados por la incertidumbre, la ansiedad y una terrible inseguridad que no había experimentado en sus 18 años de vida, tal vez él era como Kiba y había apuntado a algo fuera de su alcance, pero mermaba esos pensamientos convenciéndose a si mismo de que su plan daría buenos resultados a la larga.

"No necesito que me des una respuesta ahora, solo por favor piensa en mí"

Si ella no lo rechazaba, aunque fuera por cordialidad o misericordia ya él se encargaría de ganar su corazón luego, era finalmente el reto de haber nacido Aburame, conseguir a una mujer lo suficientemente cercana para que no le molestaran sus bichos y que a la vez no le molestará a él. La respuesta fue obvia luego de pensarlo con calma.

Finalmente ¿no era el trabajo de un Aburame mantener felices a las criaturas cercanas a ellos? y para Shino desde hace un tiempo Hinata Hyuga se había convertido en la criatura más hermosa que pululaba tímidamente a su alrededor.

Fue tan difícil esperar el momento preciso, después de que se declarara a Naruto tras los sucesos con Pain, cualquiera diría que era una deducción poco convincente pero su cerebro le indicaba que era la mejor jugada, él no era tan listo como un Nara, no obstante, el poder de la observación y el análisis era nato en su familia, si quería enfrentarse a ello era ahora o nunca.

Hinata después de haber reprimido el sentimiento por años lo había dejado salir, ciertamente sus sentimientos por Naruto no desaparecerían, pero al menos se libraría de la presión que le impedía pensar en otra cosa al estar guardando para ella misma esos sentimientos por todos esos años, lo noto cuando la vio en el hospital, aun sin haber recibido una sola palabra de Naruto luego de aquello estaba más tranquila y vivaz sin importar lo que la luz Naranja de Konoha estuviera pensando ese idiota se tardaría lo suficiente para que entrará alguien más y le brindará sentimientos puros, algo que él estaba dispuesto a entregar sin reservas, o por lo menos, sembrar la duda en el inocente corazón de la morena. Había enumerado los escenarios, tanteado el terreno, incluso tenia cubierto la parte del clan Hyuga y tardo mucho en aceptar que no existía tal escenario donde estarían felices sin pasar por encima de Hiashi Hyuga, incluso su padre se vería envuelto en ello, no había parado de pensarlo.

Pero valía la pena, una mujer como Hinata Hyuga valía cualquier prueba, sus sentimientos, aunque no eran acordes a los razonamientos que normalmente formulaba lo impulsaban a tomar las decisiones en pro a lo que le haría feliz, y eso sería hacer sonreír a Hinata algo en lo que había estado trabajando desde que se dio cuenta de que su inspiración estaba en todo lo que ella hacía.

Sonrió con suficiencia entre los botones sueltos de su gabardina de cuero y ante la mirada incrédula de Torune, Shino quien muy pocas veces expresaba algo, celebraba su triunfo ante la mirada ya asustada de su hermano.

\- ¿¡tú!?- Torune se lo tomo como una afrenta, no obstante, su madre hizo su entrada con los platos y los cubiertos en una bandeja, mientras servía la sopa aprovecho para poner más guarniciones en la mesa ante la inminente entrada de su padre

\- ¿y ustedes dos lo sabían? - reclamo de nuevo Torune para finalmente ante la mirada estoica de su padre suspirar completamente derrotado y volver a su asiento con el rostro levemente sonrosado, los Aburame eran terriblemente pálidos. Shibi Aburame beso a su esposa y se sentó a la mesa. Con el rostro y las manos recién lavados en cambio saludó en silencio a Shino y Shoru.

A diferencia de su madre ellos dos debían ganarse cualquier tipo de trato especial con su padre, cosa que su Shaiko le reprochaba profundamente, pero había terminado por aceptar, así eran todos ellos siempre repitiendo la historia exacta de sus crianzas.

\- ¿y piensas traerla a casa? O permanecerá en el anonimato para los hombres aquí presentes- interrumpió esta vez Shiako retomando el tema del cual estaba bien informada, sentándose entonces a la mesa.

Su madre a pesar de no saber que hacían la mayoría del tiempo en las misiones o siquiera que tipo de cosas mortíferas podían hacer con sus insectos era la persona más perspicaz e inteligente de la casa a la hora de buscar información o darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en torno a cómo se sentían "una madre sabe" era su frase luego de que cualquiera de los dos intentara sacársela de encima, en este caso bastó con un rose de las manos de Hinata mientras venía a entregar unos pergaminos para que inmediatamente Shaiko Aburame decretara sin equivocarse en el proceso que esa era la chica de su hijo.

Y no podía culparla se había delatado a si mismo, aunque no esperaba que ella notará que no sintió la necesidad de ponerse sus guantes para recibirla.

Un Aburame ocultaba cualquier indicio de indecisión eso involucraba sus ojos los cuales de por si eran frágiles ante las luces fuertes, cuidaban de su cuerpo como un templo y no mostraban ninguna apertura, necesitaban estar cubiertos por completo para mantener a los insectos siempre en un ambiente que les conviniese mientras no estuvieran trabajando. Hasta que finalmente se acostumbraba tanto que era una práctica extraña quitarse sus guantes incluso a la hora de saludar. Pero a él le encantaba tocar la piel suave de Hinata y lamentablemente debía buscar excusas para ello, como por ejemplo estar ocupado y no tener tiempo de ir por los guantes de cuero antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Si padre está de acuerdo yo quisiera presentarla, ella les gustara. - agregó. A Shaiko le pareció adorable.

\- no es que podamos ser exigentes- escupió Torune, Shaiko no dijo nada ante ello, estaba dolido sin duda, Shibi por su parte asintió en silencio, esa mañana había demasiado ruido y eso no le gustaba así que hizo un balance de la situación para sentirse más orientado y empezó a desayunar en silencio.

Shibi Aburame había decidido sucumbir ante la elección de su hijo mayor, por supuesto que sintió vergüenza cuando su propio hijo mayor se arrodilló y le informó de su deseo de no ser el próximo líder del clan. Cuando eso sucedió Shino sólo tenía cuatro años y había tenido que mentalizarse el hecho de que Shino también sufriría su entrenamiento en las técnicas secretas, a pesar del deseo tan ferviente de su esposa de que su segundo hijo, su hijo biológico, viviera de forma normal al inicio fue recio con la idea, pero Torune tenía el talento suficiente para suplirlo así que a la larga aceptó, sin embargo debido al atraso del entrenamiento de Shino, sufrió mucho tiempo sin salir de casa mientras empezaba a educar su cuerpo puesto que en vez de los tres años empezó a condicionarlo a los cuatro y medio, Shino tomó el hábito de memorizar y aprender de forma rápida desde muy joven y Torune ganó una cicatriz que le recordaría lo que pasa cuando tomas decisiones sin pensar en los demás, Torune quien soñaba con sólo jugar con su hermanito se dio cuenta que su hermanito nunca podría jugar con él y él mismo lo había provocado.

Shaiko por su parte es una civil y lo fue toda su vida, ignorante del mundo Shinobi sólo había tenido que vivir para ver la cantidad de destrucción y muerte que dejaba a su paso y aunque era impensable siquiera que el hijo de un líder no fuera Shinobi Shibi se lo prometió a ella que alguno de sus hijos no sería un ninja.

Allí estaban ahora, su hijo mayor un Ambu excelente en su trabajo frío y tenaz el cual se hacía el idiota la mayoría del tiempo para hacer feliz a su madre y fingir que en todos los aspectos había tenido una infancia normal, lo hacía por ella, para ella, porque no soportaría su cara si se llegara a enterar que era un activo en el escuadrón de asesinatos, un hombre que nunca reflejaba lo que sentía, incluso ante el patriarca mismo Torune Aburame era osado a la hora de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Y su hijo menor, sin lugar a dudas su viva imagen cuando era un estudiante con más técnicas aprendidas que el mismo a su edad, adicto al estudió. La noticia se su enamoramiento era buena, no perdería tiempo buscando una mujer en vez de entrenar como el idiota de Torune quien cree en cosas tan simples como el amor que surge sin ningún esfuerzo (a él le tomo demasiado hacer que su esposa fuera una buena mujer). Pero le preocupaba no poder controlar a esa supuesta novia y que está empezará a controlar a su muy joven hijo.

Su mujer lo veía, sabía muy bien que ella leía su mente en esas situaciones y probablemente no querría que arruinara la relación de Shino.

Todo continuó en silencio hasta que el hablo.

-Tráela. Yo juzgare si es de mi gusto-

Shibi se levantó, listo para otra larga hornada de trabajo listo para olvidar los dramas de su familia y volverse ese impecable Aburame del que todos temían en una batalla, listo para rastrear a cualquiera que estuviera cerca justo cuando su aldea, clan y familia estaba débil tras una guerra, Shino interrumpió sus pensamientos antes de que terminara de dejar la cuchara en el plato - _aunque a usted no le guste padre_\- lo veía directamente, no con la mirada retadora que el mismo pondría a la hora de amenazar ni el rostro vacío imitando risas vanas de Torune si no una mirada temeraria e indescifrable en su rostro. -_seré yo el único con derecho de juzgar si se queda a mi lado como mi mujer_\- en ese momento Shibi automáticamente quiso reír.

Pero se contuvo para no dar una imagen equivocada a su tonto hijo menor. Si, lo tenían colgando de un dedo. y aquello no era precisamente el fin del mundo, ¿no era el finalmente diariamente controlado por su débil y tonta mujer? Si, y no recordaba su vida sin ella la necesitaba y quería mas que su propio clan por el cual trabajaba a diario.

-Eso creí- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse definitivamente. Tal vez también estaría listo para pensar en la flamante novia de su hijo durante ese día de trabajo.

**_Notas_**

**No suelo dejar notas en mis Fánfics porque sé que nadie los lee ;; pero necesitaba hacerlo en este porque nunca me habían comentado tanto en un fanfic y me súper emociono 3 no había abierto la aplicación desde que publique, me puse a leer un día y me di cuenta de los comentarios y ¡oh! Me emocione.**

**Jajsh enserio gracias por comentar, les traje la segunda parte que ya venía estructurada, pero hasta ahora completo espero también les guste, esperaba que en esta parte me salieran más escenas ShinoHina pero es que escribiendo sobre la familia Aburame se me va la vida ¡ahhhh!**

**Nota después de la edición final:** _me quiero arrancar los pelitos porque había bocetado todo el tercer capítulo y hasta estaba quedado tan bonito que me emocione por empezar a editarlo pronto pero el archivo se perdió entre mis cosas no sé si lo termine borrando entre toda la basura que recolecto en tantas carpetas de descargas y archivos random (soy diseñadora gráfica jaska) y solo pude recuperar fragmentos que estaban por mis borradores en Wattpad :c por favor alguien me golpee y me enseñe a ser responsable, realmente no creo poder hacer mejor ahora con este bajón así que me tomare mi tiempo reescribiendo ¡por lo menos este si tiene bastante ShinoHina!_

_._

_**Ryuuha001**: la historia en español esta como compañia de BabyCinema buscala en Google asi al lado fanfiction y seguro la encuentras, hasta cierto punto va más avanzada en inglés, créeme el auto traductor de google no es tan malo cuando uno está desesperado por leer jajsjk. Ojalá disfrutes tu lectura. Ty por comentar._

_**FlemyMayer**: heheh la verdad la parte Shaiko describiendo sus sentimientos fue mi favorita, creo que todas nos sentimos así alguna vez, a veces solo queremos bastar aunque no seamos suficiente o quizás soy yo y mi auto desprecio ;-; enserio gracias por tu comentario me subió el ánimo ¡yo también soy partidaria del Hinaharem!_

**Gabriela-SK**: gracias a ti por leer y comentar, me da animos para continuar escribiendo, y continuar soñando con este shipp.

**RuiaNeechan**: ¡oh yo lo eh leído varias veces también, es que me parece la cosa más tierna del mundo, gracias por el ánimo lo tomare! Y apenas mencionaste que escribes ShinoHina me fui a estalkearte -3- preciosooooooo


	3. Capítulo 3 Planes

Abrió los ojos cansado, Oh si, hoy era uno de esos días, de no ser por su trabajo y obligación volvería a subir las sabanas y acomodarse en el cálido hueco de su hundida cama, pero se resignó, sus obligaciones le exigían seriedad en todo momento, arrastro los pies descalzos hasta el frío de la madera, algunos de sus insectos subieron desde sus pies, llamados por su actividad, le informaban.

Aquella era su ahora clandestina costumbre, el único placer que aún se permitía.

Desde que acabo la guerra los países han tomado la decisión de invertir bastante dinero en contrarrestar los vestigios de cualquier guerra ninja cercana que ponga en peligro a los civiles sin nulo control de Chakra como ellos, la forma más fácil y menos controversial era por supuesto atenuando el poder ninja, empezando de forma lenta a restringirlo hasta que el realizar esas técnicas secretas fuera soñar demasiado para cualquiera, sin abolirlo por completo para mantener su frágil economía interna. Todo eso en silencio, escudándose tras los Kages de cada aldea.

Para Shino no era la idea más inteligente, pero también comprendía el pánico, hacia años no se vivía una guerra, y necesitaban empezar a asegurarse de que las peleas ninjas no les empezaran a salpicar.

Apenas Naruto asumió el puesto de Hokage tras una larga campaña publicitaria se firmaron los últimos tratados que prohibían el sistema ninja como obligación impuesta a los clanes, aquellas técnicas "invasivas" como habían catalogado a rastreo, posesión, etc. Entre las cuales estaba la suya, ya no podía ser utilizadas sin permiso previo o sin misiones rango A en adelante de por medio, hace menos de un mes en la junta de Kages se firmó esa ley para empezar a atenuar el poder y la influencia ninja, el comunicado general decía que desde ese momento sus villas y pueblos ya no serían nunca más aldeas ocultas ni instrumentos de los países grandes para la guerra, todo aquello pensando en la cantidad de civiles que habitaban las villas.

De toda esa reunión no quería tener que recordar la cara que le puso Hanabi Hyuga cuando en la junta de los clanes para firmar el tratado en nombre de Konoha, él se vio obligado a firmar para evitar un levantamiento ninja que los involucrara, ella dejo muy claro su disgusto y esperaba que los clanes afines la siguieran.

El clan Aburame y Yamanaka tan involucrados como el Hyuga eran mucho más pequeños, sus técnicas requerían de un entrenamiento intenso y constante así que eran pocos, y no querían dar a lugar ninguna guerra civil por algo tan pequeño cuando se estaba haciendo todo lo posible por apaciguar cualquier vestigio de guerra, por supuesto que compartía el sentimiento de los Hyuga, ser catalogados y apartados era algo que nunca espero sentir, Sasuke Uchiha por supuesto también se enojó, pero él con una población de tres, contando un bebe, tampoco podía hacer más si es que no terminaba liderando alguna revuelta en el futuro, también los comprendía, mucho más que a los reyes y alcaldes de sus ciudades ellos solo tenían sus técnicas oculares, incluso en sus batallas cuerpo a cuerpo los necesitaban, los Aburame sus bichos y habían más pequeños clanes como el suyo regados por allí que también terminarían desarmados y excluidos cuando empezaran a implementar más leyes al respecto.

La noche anterior fue básicamente un debate entre clanes sin Naruto ni nadie de su gabinete, tan solo Shikamaru, Hanabi Hyuga aseguraba que más tarde nuestras fronteras serian penetradas, que aldeas ocultas como la Lluvia o el Rayo no seguirán aquellos tratados, solo había que ver su situación, el comercio del país de la lluvia era escaso por sí solo, dejar de funcionar al cien por cien con sus ninjas los enterraría aún más en la pobreza caso contrario al país más cercano a la arena ellos tenía un buen potencial como exportadores de especias y textiles, todos sabían que Hanabi tenía un punto, pero los ninjas no dejaban su trabajo en los límites de la aldea así que las opiniones se dividieron, en los que entendían que era solo una medida para empezar a hacer sentir a la gente en un ambiente más civil y mantener contentos a los nobles y los que creían que poco a poco terminarían desapareciendo a los ninjas y se volverían vulnerables.

El permanecía callado, neutro, Shikamaru mas como representante de su clan que como consejero del Hokage también respetaba las opiniones, por un momento ambos, Aburame y Nara intercambiaron miradas y el ultimo le señalo a la Hyuga con la mirada, ella claramente y frente a todos dijo que si su hermana se hubiese quedado con el Hokage ahora no estaría pasando eso, Hanabi nunca parecía tener respeto por nada que le contradijera, era un miembro difícil de tratar.

"Problemático" fue probablemente lo que le quiso decir el Nara.

Ser la pareja de la hermana de Hanabi Hyuga hacía creer a la líder más joven que él directamente estaría de acuerdo con lo que ella dijera, como si tuviera cierta influencia sobre los Aburame.

Al final de la reunión, recibió información de Ko Hyuga, el escolta de Hanabi sobre la inminente llegada de Hinata, ese último recuerdo fue lo único que en esa mañana mejoro su humor.

Sus bichos le informaban sobre su ubicación, aun le hacía falta un poco para llegar a Konoha. Su madre ya estaba levantada, su padre acababa de salir, sus sobrinos aun en la cama y Torune ausente.

Salió de la única casa de una sola planta que había en el clan Aburame, le pidió a Kabuto que le ayudara con las vigas de madera, al final también le ayudo a hacer el piso, el cielo Razo y algunas divisiones, él mismo con un poco de ayuda de Torune y algunos jóvenes de su clan puso el techo y se encargó de cercar el patio más grande que tendría cualquier casa en el clan, quería que al menos una parte de la casa se pareciera a algo que tenía Hinata, aunque ahora solo fuera una planicie con césped recién podado y un arrolló, él no podía permitirse el tiempo que quería. Torune le aseguro que le ayudaría con ello una vez terminara su misión, le agradecía, a pesar de ser un ninja diestro Torune tenía muchas más habilidades hogareñas que él y eso le daba una pizca de envidia.

Torune ya con esposa y dos hijos se mudó a una de las casas desocupadas del clan, casi a la entrada, su esposa fabricaba dulces así que querían un sitio estratégico para poner un pequeño puesto parecía que el único sueño próximo de la mujer era tener su propia casa de té. Le llenaba de alegría saber que en su clan se integraban personas a la vida civil.

En cierto punto se dio cuenta que eso era lo que pasaba con ellos, los Aburame creían que no podían serlo a menos que dominaran a los bichos, a raíz de este pensamiento una gran parte de todo lo que sería hoy su clan estaba regado por los barrios civiles, familias que incluso eran conformadas por cabezas de familia Aburame salieron de los dominios, pero no tenía que ser así, aunque no tenían ojos que los obligaban a quedarse en el clan sin ser ninjas tenían el potencial para ser una mente brillante, y estaba trabajando en ello, en que las siguientes generaciones de su clan no se sintieran obligados a acudir al llamado de la batalla ninja y se quedaran allí.

Era lo que tenía que hacer para mantener vivo su apellido ahora que el mundo ninja cambiaba, sabía que no desaparecería, pero sin duda, cosas como esas serian importantes luego.

Hablando del concejo él tenía que recibir el mismo discurso cada mañana en cada reunión le cuestionaban casi cada cosa que hacía, como si ser menor directamente le volviera incompetente para tomar sus decisiones, Shino trataba lo más posible de saltear cuestionamientos personales y mantener la unidad en su consejo, era algo en lo que su padre no le ayudaba para nada, siempre le decía que si alguien no le gustaba lo mejor era sacarlo, para él no era tan fácil, aunque no le guardaran el suficiente respeto, todo lo que decían persona que ya tenían experiencia era valioso.

-cómo puede pretender un líder que no ha contraído nupcias hablar sobre las familias Aburame con tanta soltura, no me parece correcto.

Pero una cosa era tomarlos en cuenta, otra tener que discutir su vida privada con el consejo así que Hinata Hyuga solo era conocimiento de sus más allegados.

No, aun no estaban casados y su relación solo era oficial para sus clanes.

Termino de ponerse la gabardina y acomodarse los lentes, con su rostro recién lavado y el cabello siempre alborotado se apresuró a casa de sus padres, quería probar la comida de Shaiko.

Shibi Aburame se lo dejo muy claro; cuando te cases debes traer a tu mujer a la casa principal Aburame, nosotros nos marcharemos, es la tradición. A él le parecía una tradición muy tonta además de que pensaba que esa enorme casa solo podía ser limpiada con tanto esmero por Shaiko Aburame era algo que relacionaba tanto con sus padres que le parecía imposible la idea de que ellos salieran de allí, por ello había discutido ya con su Padre sobre todas esas tradiciones obsoletas y sin aprobación de ningún consejo, simple y llanamente porque era su vida personal construyo una casa a dos manzanas de su antiguo domicilio.

Así que Su madre Shaiko Aburame y su padre Shibi Aburame Residían aún en el complejo principal, pese a la avanzada edad del patriarca tenía un puesto en la mesa del Consejo del Hokage, preocupándose no sólo por el Clan Aburame si no por toda la aldea. Los tiempos de guerra habían pasado, ahora lo más importante era el desarrollo y personas inteligentes que supieran transformar esa asombrosa fuerza militar que habían demostrado tener en algo para mejorar económicamente su aldea, en ese momento era crucial, por lo tanto, el Consejo estaba constituido por una variedad de jóvenes y exlíderes, con eso debía lidiar el Hokage hoy por hoy.

Como era costumbre Shino Aburame desayunaba en la casa de sus padres el único lugar que aún tenía como especialidad un tipo de insípida sopa de Verduras que sólo Shaiko Aburame sabía cómo dar sabor, a diferencia de su padre para Shino era más fácil demostrar simpatía a la hora de agradecer cualquier cosa. Beso a su parcialmente canosa madre en la mejilla, agradeció y se sentó en la mesa.

Ella no hacia preguntas incomodas, no le cuestionaba su relación con Hinata, solo decía que si eran felices de esa manera no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Algo similar pasaba con su padre, aunque si había enfatizado en que el consejo le haría presión lo dejaba liderar como el considerara y eso era algo que agradecía enormemente, ya había tenido que escuchar de Hinata como aun Hiashi Hyuga intentaba controlar todo lo que decía, agradecía poder sostener su voto muy firme en cada decisión que se tomaba.

Vio a la mujer sentarse a su lado, meditativa soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿estoy levantándote muy temprano? - advirtió él, genuinamente preocupado, quizás su rutina ya era demasiado para su madre.

-Que va, seguir teniendo la oportunidad de cocinar para mi familia es lo único que la vejez nunca me va a quitar. - comentó y la cara le volvió a brillar, sabía que su madre se sentía un poco sola cuando no tenía niños a los cuales criar, Torune y Mizu no se apartaban de sus hijos la dejaban sin que hacer.

-Torune nos pidió vivir con él en el pasado- alzo los ojos hacia ella, eso era algo que no sabía.

-cuando tu padre hablo con Hiashi pensamos que se comprometerían inmediatamente y se casarían, Mizu estaba en cinta, tu pronto serias el líder y sea como sea Shibi no dejara de trabajar hasta que muera- no pudo terminar de llevarse la sopa a la boca, puso la cuchara en el plato y las palmas sobre la mesa.

No esperaba escuchar eso de su madre, ella nunca se quejaba de nada que influyera en sus sentimientos si algo era difícil para sí misma se callaba y soportaba, por mucho tiempo pensó que era su fortaleza, pero en realidad eso la hacía muy frágil. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que se descubriera la ansiedad que le provocaba a Shaiko la soledad, lo supo cuándo después de una oleada de misiones donde muy a menudo ninguno de los tres estaba en casa la encontró arrodillada en el piso de la sala de estar, con los codos en el sofá mordiéndose las uñas, ansiosa, fingió no prestarle atención, pero se vio en la obligación de hablarlo con todos para que así ella no pasara más de 3 horas sola en el día, incluso Mizu y los niños venían casi a diario.

\- ¿porque no lo hiciste? - le cuestionó con tranquilidad, aunque también intuyó la respuesta, él no se casó, Hinata a pesar de que si dejo el liderazgo de su clan consiguió otro trabajo y él se obsesiono con construir una casa.

-es porque sería injusto para ti cuando tengas tus propios hijos- Shino se quitó los guantes y busco el rostro cansado de su madre. Esa era una muy tierna excusa.

-nunca pensaría que eres egoísta, hagas lo que hagas, no tenías que esperarme.

-oh Shino, Dios lo siento, no quería ponerme de esta forma- se levantó y abrazo a su madre quien aun seguía en la silla.

Ella nunca ha conocido otro oficio más que el hogar, Hinata era diferente, ella no estaba pendiente de su dieta, su horario, su casa, es por eso que quizás Shaiko no la entendía y aunque odiaba la idea intuía que a su madre no le agradaba su mujer. Pero eso no le importaba mucho, porque amaba a ambas por encima de sí mismo y confiaba en que Shaiko compenetraría con Hinata una vez la conociera a fondo, no había persona más hogareña, suave y cálida que Hinata Hyuga.

Se arrodillo a su altura, en realidad nunca había visto a su madre tan decaída, también era posible que discutiera son su padre de algo, a lo mejor fue Shibi quien no le permitió ir con Torune, se guardaría todas esas preguntas para luego.

-somos tus adorados hijos, y aún te necesitamos, dudo que llegue el día en que lo dejemos de hacer así que por favor mantente fuerte-

Ella asintió rápidamente, estaba claramente apenada por ese arrebato, pero aprovecho para acariciar el cabello de su hijo.

\- ¿puedes servirme más sopa?

Cuando Hinata Hyuga cruzo el Tori que daba la bienvenida a su villa, olfateo el maravilloso olor de la hoja en su máximo esplendor, árboles, arroyos, comercios, podía verlo todo, todo lo que le era familiar. Decidió dar una nueva bocanada de aire y activo su línea sanguínea inmediatamente, lo hacía cada vez que llegaba a la aldea, lo buscaba.

Lo halló donde debía estar, tres kilómetros al este, casi rayando con la frontera boscosa, salía de desayunar en casa de los patriarcas Aburame, no pudo evitar dar un ligero vistazo a cómo iba La pequeña casita que se supone el construyó con sus propias manos. La que tenía un arroyo en el patio y la cual claramente era por lo menos la mitad obra de Kabuto.

Shino siempre había sido demasiado reservado, muy callado para que alguien notará lo dulce que era, tanto como para construir una casa casi aplastando todos sus dedos en el proceso una casa tradicional con el único propósito de que ella tuviera un cuarto en está.

"Tengo toda la mansión Hyuga a mi disposición Shino-Kun, no hace falta algo como eso"

"Por supuesto que hace falta es muy lógico ¿dónde más te voy a meter una vez quieras estar junto a mí?"

No podía ignorar nada de lo que hacía y todo era terriblemente abrumador. Entrego su bolso automáticamente cuando atravesó a aduana de la Hoja. Y casi de inmediato Sintió un pequeño insecto subir por su dedo meñique, hasta a eso se había acostumbrado, él ya sabía que ella estaba aquí.

-señorita sabe que no puede usar su línea sanguínea indiscriminadamente mientras estamos dentro de la aldea- le reprendió un guardia, se ruborizo tan solo un poco, al parecer lo habían notado a pesar de que solo fueron unos segundos mientras cruzaba el Tori.

-lo siento es una vieja costumbre- explicó calmadamente mientras el hombre revisaba sus documentos.

-es Hinata Hyuga nunca espiaría a nadie- obvio Ino llegando a su lado y dejando solamente su cartera, el oficial miro de reojo el bolso, pero Shikamaru quien llegó justo al momento para recibirlas le indico al oficial que estaba bien.

La rubia fue asignada con ella, como representante miembro del cuerpo médico de la Hoja, hasta hace poco Ino solo era una voluntaria pues dimitió del trabajo ninja tras tomar la decisión de intentar quedar embarazada.

"Estoy trabajando arduamente en ello" decía sin ningún tipo pudor, completamente orgullosa.

Ino y Sai llevaban años casados, pero aún eran dos ninjas activos así que nunca planearon tener hijos hasta hace poco.

Suna y Konoha siempre tuvieron buenas relaciones, pero los secretos médicos eran algo que debía ser negociado e intercambiado por algo de igual valor, eran bienes más valiosos que la vieja amistad del Kazekage y el Hokage quienes estaban excluidos por el bien de los países en esas reuniones, Sakura, actual líder del cuerpo médico no podía estar presente gracias a su avanzado embarazo así que fue Ino, la última aprendiz de Tsunade quien podía completar la misión.

\- ¿a quién buscaba señorita? – quiso saber el oficial, probablemente más por curiosidad, Ino ya estaba exasperándose, no le gustaba el sistema de seguridad nuevo, tenían que buscar su número en una base de datos y asegurarse de que había salido de la aldea, antes era más fácil todo.

\- ¿no es obvio? A Naruto ¿cierto Hinata? - se respondió la rubia por su compañera.

La morena fue tomada por sorpresa y sonrió ruborizada esa sonrisa tímida de revista ¿cómo alguien como ella no está casada? Pensó en automático la Yamanaka.

Hinata negó. - No Ino-San ¿porque yo buscaría al Hokage? lo último que necesito es ver a mi jefe después de terminar un trabajo tan largo. - explicó, Hinata siempre explicaba todo de forma completa y servicial nunca hacía sentir tonto a nadie.

Precisamente ser servicial, educada y correcta era el trabajo de Hinata Hyuga.

"Todas las naciones ahora son amigas, pero no significa que no tengan que competir unas con otras por sus propios intereses"

le había explicado Shikamaru cuando este comento algo sobre la ficha clave que era Hinata en la administración de Naruto y ella pregunto el porqué, más aburrida que curiosa.

"más ahora, los recursos, la industria quien tenga más de eso va a crecer quizás la guerra acabo, pero eso no significa que debamos bajar la guardia, menos cuando somos la aldea que tiene más recursos a su alrededor"

ella no entendió del todo Shikamaru solo le dijo lo esencial para que infiriera lo demás, como de costumbre.

Asi que por lo general la rubia se quedaba callada y hacia lo que Hinata le indicaba, si a ella no le gustaba así no era y nunca se equivocaba sabía adular y complacer tenía los modales de una princesa, podía servir el Té y hablar sobre políticas públicas con la misma seriedad y dándole la misma importancia a una cosa como a la otra. Hinata quien antes a sus ojos había sido inferior en alguna época se alzaba como la criatura más astuta que había conocido, más incluso que la propia Sakura.

Y esa era la importancia, hacerle sentir a los otros Kages y emisarios que eran importantes para la hoja que les tenían gran respeto, de esa forma conseguía influencia mejores tratos y beneficios que, aunque parecían insignificantes y hasta innecesarios nunca se sabía cuándo iban a ser realmente útiles, de por si enviar a una mujer de uno de los clanes más importantes, que solía llevar el puesto de líder de su clan, con unos ojos que no poseían ningún sello era de entrada una muestra de confianza muy grande, ahora solo había que sumarle los modos y el comportamiento de Hinata tras haber sido educada como la más fina princesa, parecía haber sido hecha para ese trabajo.

Ino se mordió los labios, y le respondió con la honestidad que la caracterizaba.

-Bueno, es algo que uno se imagina, tus suples todo el trabajo que se supone la esposa del Hokage debe hacer y Naruto no se ha casado- expuso como lo más obvio del mundo Shikamaru quien había estado al margen asegurando el equipaje de ambas mujeres solo porque Naruto le pidió amablemente que les diera la bienvenida por él, tuvo que apresurarse a su lado y lanzarle una mirada a Ino por su imprudencia. Ella por supuesto lo ignoro, la rubia no tenía idea de Shino.

Hinata por supuesto le devolvió la mirada perpleja, claro, él trabajo que tenía ahora era el trabajo que en el pasado hacían las esposas de los Hokages pero eso no la convertía en algo de más que su empleada, por varios años esas funciones fueron delegadas a Shikamaru, hasta que se casó con Temari y decidió dejar de viajar, ahora solo era consejero, supo que antes que ella le ofreció el puesto a Sakura quien se negó rotundamente, prefería años luz su actual trabajo, luego a ella quien recién salida de las funciones de líder de clan tomó el puesto sin dudarlo, no sólo era trabajar codo a codo con alguien que admiraba con devoción, tenía la oportunidad que nunca se le dio encerrada toda la vida en el complejo Hyuga, salió y conoció cuando pudo, personas, lugares, probó comida que de apenas escuchar que la componía podía causar repulsión y le había gustado, aprendió de un montón de personas bailo tanta música diferente uso prendas tradicionales de casi todas las aldeas y se convirtió en una mujer de la que estaba orgullosa, todo en un año y medio, quizás si Sakura Uchiha hubiese aceptado el puesto, Hinata Hyuga, no, si Sakura lo hubiese aceptado, Hinata Aburame también sería feliz con una bonita familia que por supuesto anhelaba, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión.

-para nada, Naruto-kun es alguien a quien admiro solamente, me gusta mi trabajo - declaro suavemente, también debía preguntar algo más importante - ¿muchas personas piensan así? - esa pregunta salió casi imperceptiblemente débil de sus labios, como si tratara se ahogar la preocupación con su sonrisa habitual, Shikamaru quiso estrangular a Ino.

-ah...- Ino termino por entender que acababa de decir algo que no debía, sabía que Hinata estuvo enamorada de Naruto, pensó que estaba en esa posición para estar cerca de él, sin duda era muy poco inteligente por seguir creyendo que aún no lo había superado, pero sabía que era lo que se rumoreaba que incluso Naruto recibía presión para que se casará rápido con ella, no podía mentirle a alguien que siempre era tan increíblemente sincera - es sólo lo que cuentan, las personas no conocen la naturaleza de su relación y ambos son jóvenes trabajan mucho tiempo juntos, uno lo intuye- intentó sonar despreocupada -¿igual no es tan grave no?- eso pensó hasta que vio la tranquilidad de la siempre calmada Hinata Hyuga evaporarse.

Finalmente recibieron sus bolsos de manos de Shikamaru quien rescato a la rubia, Ino se sintió muy culpable cuando de la Hyuga se despidió rápidamente para desaparecer antes de que siquiera la invitará a tomar algo y darle las gracias por ayudarla tanto.

La Yamanaka sintió la palmada en la cabeza por parte de Shikamaru, esta vez no le reprocho por ello.

* * *

**Notas**.

_Reescribiendo el capítulo cambie algunas cosas, y se me fue en explicar la vida adulta de Shino como líder del clan, seguía escribiendo y escribiendo, cuando me di cuenta que el capítulo no parecía tener final tuve que tomar la decisión de cortarlo y continuar en otra parte, jajaja estaba tan segura de que terminaría como un Threeshot pero parece que tendremos un capítulo más si es que dejo de emocionarme con el teclado así que digamos que quizás un epilogo también venga ¿Quién sabe? Lo bueno es que ya introducida Hinata Hyuga espero que disfruten mucho su relación en el próximo capítulo._

_En cuanto a que pasara cuando acabe de escribir, pienso seguir con pequeños proyectos sobre Hinata y otros chicos de la aldea que los amo, pero ya les preguntare luego con quien debería emparejar a Hinata luego, pueden ir aconsejándome._

_Un beso enorme para quienes comentaron, realmente y de nuevo me dieron fuerzas, así que tampoco me tarde tanto rehaciendo el capítulo tomando en cuenta mis obligaciones, espero enserio que no haya estado demasiado aburrido :c_

_Cualquier duda o corrección es bienvenida, ahora que lo se usar estaré respondiendo sus comentarios en unos muy emocionados MP (Revisen para que vean que no miento hehe)_

_Gracias a:_

**Akasuna no jd: **_espero sigas por aquí, me alegraron mucho tus comentarios._

**RukiaNeechan**

**Ryuuha001**


	4. Capítulo 4 Planes: Segunda parte

Hinata Hyuga se movía a toda velocidad sobre techo y techo hacía el despacho del líder Aburame, pensó en ir a casa, a su casa en el complejo Hyuga y tomar un largo baño antes de ver a Shino, pero su urgencia por saber que estaba pensando era mucho más fuerte que el sudor, cabello empelotado o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera.

Arreglarse para verlo era lo que normalmente hacía, demostraba sus respetos hacia el clan Aburame así que como dictaban sus propias tradiciones tenía que vestir kimonos cuando entraba a la casa de Shibi Aburame, Shino ya conocía cada fase suya, desde las más lamentables hasta las más fuertes, quería sentirse suficiente a su lado, porque él rosaba la perfección cuando trataba con ella, Hinata no buscaba ningún tipo de aprobación, simplemente se sentía llena cuando estaba para él porque Shino le inspiraba amor, pero ahora con su ropa de viajé, el cabello amarrado en una cola baja como antes lo haría Neji y medio flequillo pegado a su frente por el sudor corría en su búsqueda lejos de parecer una Ex-heredera ahora solo era una mujer terriblemente preocupada.

santo cielo, que tan distraída había estado de su vida para no notar tales rumores, sí que le había gustado Naruto pero hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás esos solo eran buenos recuerdos.

¿y si Shino los había escuchado? Si algo en él cambio con ella no podría perdonárselo, se sentiría como la persona más terrible del mundo si llegará a lastimar a alguien que prácticamente le había dado todo lo que siempre deseo.

Al inicio fue casi impensable, de todos los chicos Shino fue de quien menos espero una propuesta, su dinámica de equipo la llevo a pensar que sus compañeros veían en ella un añadido más, sin género de por medio y a medida que crecieron supo que podía confiar en ellos como amigos, una connotación que nunca pudo agregar a otra persona fuera de su familia así que su amistad era de las cosas más valiosas que tenía.

Shino no la dejo decir una palabra al respecto, durante muchos meses la dejo creer que había olvidado el tema, que esa confesión era una broma, incluso cuando de la nada Shino la invito a visitar a su familia sintió que todo fluía como siempre, que no existía presión y compromiso tras sus atenciones, como debía ser, pero sus sentimientos no eran una broma y poco a poco noto que desde un principio no sintió desagrado ante la idea, solo era algo nuevo, algo que nunca sintió antes, meditándolo supo lo impactante que en realidad resultaba ser esa confesión; una de las pocas personas que prácticamente ha visto cada detalle de ti te considera hermosa, o por lo menos lo suficientemente fuerte y apta para estar a su lado, eso empezó a causar muchos estragos.

El solo pensamiento la ruborizaba con nuevos tonos, pero no era un escandaloso y errático, el sentimiento que bombardeaba su pecho era de calidez y añoranza cada vez que los dedos tímidos del Aburame rosaban sus manos.

Ambos miraban al cielo en un campo de entrenamiento, él se había retirado un guante y sus yemas bailaban sobre la piel de su muñeca, haciendo caminos por encima de las venas visibles. Su cercanía casi intima hacia que su respiración se volviera difícil, Shino le gustaba, no de forma incomoda, no de forma escandalosa, es como si naturalmente ambos tuvieran que terminar en ese lugar haciendo exactamente eso, era tan orgánico tan placentero que no encontraba forma de resistirse, las yemas suaves empezaron a recostarse en sus manos, hasta que se encontraron encajadas con sus propios dedos, ella misma sin que su mente primero formulara que hacer entrelazo sus manos e instantáneamente sintió la necesidad de verlo, y allí estaba, toda la seguridad que necesitaba echa hombre.

Esperaba tenerlo allí, juzgándola con la mirada, acercándose lentamente a ella, pero no era así, él seguía viendo el cielo arriba de ellos tornarse anaranjado y mezclarse con purpura. Ella sabía lo que hacía porque se entendían tan bien.

Shino quería darle su espacio para poder terminar de expresar lo que quería por sí misma.

Sonrió con el rubor aun allí y acerco su respiración al pómulo descubierto, primero su nariz choca graciosamente contra la fría piel, pero luego fueron sus labios marcando un suave y deseado beso en la mejilla, confirmación de todo lo que sentía.

Allí estaba su respuesta, y lo que significaba. Shino apretó su mano de vuelta, y revelo aquello que quizás en todo el mundo solo Hinata Hyuga llegaría a ver más de una vez, un Aburame ruborizarse de pies a cabeza, tal como ella con unos 7 tonos de rojo cada vez que volvía a acercarse.

Sentir que alguien te ama tanto, te merece en todos los sentidos, es capaz de un montón de cosas por ti eso la llenaba por dentro, le daba fuerzas, desde que ella prácticamente se separó de la familia Hyuga, lo único que quedó fue Kiba, Hanabi y el recuerdo de Neji alentándola, pero Shino, él le había ofrecido el cielo entero le rogaba en silencio que le pidiera cualquier cosa y sabía que haría por ella las locuras que se le pudiesen ocurrir, así que imagino que cuando el Aburame le señalo su separación de su clan como una oportunidad para ser ella, hacer lo que siempre quiso, en vez de quedarse allí con él agradeciendo su amor, no tuvo más confirmación de que Shino Aburame era él único y no sólo le enseñó a amarlo si no a amarse a sí misma, era un tipo de amor maravilloso, y quizás ella no había devuelto ni la mitad de ese amor, todo eso la empezaba a devorar por dentro.

Lo encontró con su vista en la sala de juntas Aburame y descendió de un techo a las afueras de la entrada del clan de los insectos, no porque no deseara entrar si no porque Torune Aburame quien parecía acabado de llegar cruzo mirada con la suya antes de que pasara el Torii del clan, la esperaba, de alguna forma lo sabía desde antes, los insectos de Shino tenían la costumbre de pegarse a su piel cuando la seguían, los conocía muy bien, pero desde hace rato el Kikaichu de Shino fue reemplazado por uno que estaba en su bolsillo...

Torune la estaba interceptando.

\- Señorita Hyuga- le dio una encantadora sonrisa de comercial, de esas que solo Torune podía ofrecer.

En la sala de juntas se discutía la entrada al barrio a familias no ninjas conformadas por padres o parejas Aburame que no tenían conocimiento ninja, cada quien exponía sus preocupaciones, desde que era una buena idea como que se perdería la exclusividad de su clan si alguien que deserto desde un inicio vuelve a portar sus escudos.

Y ambas partes tenían más o menos su dosis de razón, Shino quien generalmente sometía a votación decisiones que tuvieran que ver con la connivencia ese día tenía la última palabra y estaba a favor de dar asilo a Aburames en casos especiales. Pero era algo que primero Hablaría con Torune calmadamente. Así que hoy dejaba que todos expusieran lo que querían que tuviera en cuenta con respecto al tema.

Yusuki Aburame la consejera más anciana era la dominante allí, había tomado el puesto de la matriarca en la toma de decisiones políticas y económicas durante dos generaciones, puesto que ni su abuela, ni su madre eran ninjas, ella siempre tenía algo que decir, y por lo general era escuchada en todo momento, pero por supuesto a pesar de ser ya tan anciana veía por sus intereses, y su Hinata actualmente era quien más los amenazaba.

Por mucho tiempo escucho buenas cosas sobre Yusuki Aburame y estaba convencido de que ella era una gran mujer, ahora no podía más que discrepar.

Shino no hablaba de su vida privada con el consejo, aun así, tratándolo como un niño Yusuki Aburame intentaba por todos los medios desprestigiar las buenas opiniones sobre Hinata.

"Sabes que tienes la última palabra" le decía tanto Torune como su padre cada vez que salía mal parado tras una confrontación contra Yusuki, lo cierto es que por respeto nunca podría echarla sin más.

En ese justo momento, Yusuki Aburame quería hacer su aporte desviando la reunión a, como ella los denominaba, temas de urgencia y luego de una breve introducción fue con el plato fuerte:

-yo debo recalcar, que la jovencita Hyuga fue absuelta de llevar el sello del pájaro enjaulado cuando salió de su clan ya que sería un insulto de parte del clan Hyuga hacia el Aburame sellar a la mujer del Líder, en pocas palabras Hinata Hyuga le debe a este clan y ni siquiera ha pagado su parte del trato. -

\- ¿Usted insinúa que ahora mismo Hinata Hyuga debería estar aquí ocupando su puesto? -

\- ¡que barbaridades dice! una mujer que abandono a su clan tras solo un año de liderar- Yusuku quiso hacer la idea impensable negando con los ojos cerrados y un rostro apretado, tal como si fuese una verdadera pena, si él fuera Kiba habría resoplado como acto de reflejo, daba gracias por su paciencia, aunque era cierto que siempre parecía mucho más alterado cuando era Hinata el tema a tratar.

-Para convertirse en la embajadora de la hoja y hasta ahora ha cumplido con éxito su cometido. - recordó el joven líder calmadamente a su gabinete.

-jurando lealtad al Hokage su aparente interés romántico, se rumorea en laa calles.

Shino apretó los puños, no se trataba de recuerdos viejos que se asomaron por su cabeza, más bien la forma en la cual la mujer muy astutamente se aseguraba de que ninguno de sus concejales aceptara a su mujer como miembro de la mesa llegado el momento. Yusuki una mujer sin marido ni hijos solo quería mantener su puesto el cual se veía amenazado, también le cuestionaba y bajaba su credibilidad no había otra forma conocida de destruir su calma que criticando a su mujer. Y parecía que ese día en especial estaba empeñada en conseguirlo.

-los intereses de Hinata son plenamente laborales y obviando eso, nada tiene que ver con su toma de decisiones o raciocinio, confió en ella y su criterio plenamente ¿o es usted quien duda de mi propia inteligencia? -

-no es que dude de su astucia, pero un hombre enamorado no ve igual a una mujer o a otra, claramente Hinata Hyuga se convertirá en su esposa por alguna razón, tan solo me preocupa un poco la influencia que tenga en usted.

-Yo eh estado al lado de Hinata desde la Academia, conozco su honestidad audacia e inteligencia, me confiaría a ella con los ojos cerrados y me parece que su opinión y punto de vista será una increíble incorporación como Ex líder Hyuga y actual representante de relaciones Exteriores.

-que tiernas palabras, creo que es momento de que su consejo sepa que antes de asumir su liderazgo rogaste a tu padre porque fuera Torune el líder, si es usted tan falto de convicción no me extrañaría que Hinata Hyuga pudiese poner un velo en sus ojos.- medito lo próximo que diría solo por dos segundos, era un tema delicado se arrepentía haber hablado de ello con Yusuku en el pasado para que le tomara en cuenta, sin duda pensaba que todos los ancianos de la mesa eran justas y sabias personas en aquellos tiempos.

Es cierto que quería que Torune fuera líder, y no era por algo como falta de convicción se trataba de miedo por la inexperiencia.

-Mi hermano como Ambu por tantos años es un activo valioso, como líder de escuadrón tiene una experiencia basta en la toma de decisiones, Torune es superior a mí que solo me entrene para ser como mi padre. Di mi opinión llegado el momento, no negando mi responsabilidad si no ofreciendo la posibilidad de otro capaz candidato.

-Puede ser un genio, pero solo usted es hijo de Shibi Aburame, pretendía entregar el liderazgo a sangre que no pertenece a su linaje, su toma de decisiones basado en ideales modernos puede ser perjudicial para este clan tan pequeño e Hinata Hyuga con un año de paseos por todas las naciones solo vendrá a alimentar esos ideales.

\- Torune pertenece a mi linaje, y todos en este clan, usted es quien está desesperada por hallar argumentos para desprestigiarme, incluso usando a Hinata Hyuga como carta.

\- ¡por favor! Eh tenido que liderar con este concejo dos generaciones, no necesito desprestigiar a nadie, Torune es un extraño para la familia principal, un recogido, e Hinata Hyuga lo único que ha hecho es traer habladurías sobre usted para quienes conocen la naturaleza de su situación, básicamente lo uso como medio de escape de su clan, hasta un ciego podría predecir que en unos años le dará hijos al Hokage.

Shino se levantó, dispuesto a descargar su furia siempre embotellada y despedir a Yusuki en un arrebato que ya tenía muy claro luego pagaría caro, sabía que haría por primera vez una pataleta frente a sus concejales, pero ya era suficiente con atacar a Hinata, no podía permitir que se metiera con alguien tan amado por el cómo su hermano Torune. Sobre todo, le empezaba a latir la cabeza por el simple hecho de escuchar cuestionamientos sobre los sentimientos de Hinata de forma tan gráfica.

Antes de siquiera abrir la boca el papel de la puerta se deslizo abruptamente, detrás del umbral Hinata Hyuga, su Hinata se alzaba con la cabeza en alto, el cabello apenas sujeto, ropa de viaje, protector en el cuello y una mirada desafiante que amenazaba con hacer saltar las venas que solo eran visibles durante un combate contra el linaje más puro de Konoha. Miraba a Yusuku, más que ofendida furiosa, y justo detrás de ella Torune, dirigía su vista a un lado, indiferente a la mirada de su líder, Shino nunca los noto debido a la poca concentración que tenía en el momento, pero era imposible no haberlos percibido cerca asi que supo inmediatamente que era obra de Torune, cuando comenzó la reunión ambos se perdieron en un punto de la aldea, quizás por eso Yusuku hizo todo aquel drama, para que explotara e Hinata de paso, casi lo logra, estaba alterado, con cada uno de sus cabellos, Torune e Hinata tras, por alguna razón, espiar la reunión entraron evitando que dijera algo que lamentaría, o eso pensó hasta que la mirada de Torune le pidió disculpas por no poder detenerla.

Yusuku no perdió tiempo - ¡Señorita Hyuga! Es un verdadero gusto que se pase por aquí ¿van bien las salidas de té?

-Por supuesto Yusuku -Sama, por suerte me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio.

Hinata se transformó inmediatamente, sus ojos afilados poco a poco ilustraban la pintura pacífica que se percibía siempre en ellos, sus labios pequeños se curvaron en una sonrisa -Lamento mucho la intromisión, pero no pude evitar escuchar la discusión y quiero que por favor me dé la oportunidad de reiterar mi posición siempre al lado del Jefe Aburame-

\- faltaría más querida, seguro usted a la larga cumplirá muy bien "su papel" prosiga por favor. - la soberbia destilaba de sus palabras tan inconfundible que Hinata ensancho su sonrisa como una forma de mantener sus nervios a raya.

La Hyuga respiro hondo y camino buscando un lugar a lado de Shino en la mesa, aun de pie se dirigió a todos mientras Torune y Shino tenían una discusión casi telepática sobre que estaba pasando. Perplejo, el Líder Aburame intento tomar la mano de Hinata, pero esta lo detuvo con sus palabras.

-Esperábamos anunciar esto de forma pública, pero supongo que este concejo tiene la necesidad de saber de ante mano la decisión de nuestro compromiso oficial.

Shino la miro inmediatamente ella por otro lado decía cada palabra viendo a los miembros de su gabinete.

Si, su compromiso ya estaba estipulado para sus dos clanes, pero oficializarlo formalmente frente la aldea significaba tener una fecha de menos de un año para proceder a la ceremonia.

La concejala miro a ambos dándose cuenta de la leve estupefacción de su líder, si alguien era buena leyendo rostros inexpresivos era Yusuku.

-señorita Hyuga, no tiene que crearse esta historia para sacar de problemas al Jefe, Usted no necesita inmiscuirse más en un clan que no le importa, y si usted sigue su relación sentimental con el jefe les apoyaremos sin necesidad de que nos obliguen las nupcias, no podríamos considerarnos "modernos" de otra manera.

Hinata se bajó un poco el cierre de la pesada chamarra gris oscuro que llevaba para viajar y se apartó los mechones de cabello que caían a los costados de su rostro, un sencillo hilo de plata que sujetaba una pequeña esfera nacarada y brillante se recostaba en su pecho solo un poco más abajo de su clavícula. Se veía completamente armónico como si se fundiera con el cremoso pálido de su piel tal como si hubiese surgido justo allí naturalmente.

-esta es la prueba de nuestro compromiso, en las tribus Luna del país de la lluvia portar esta perla significa promesa de amor, Shino debería tener la suya puesta o al menos guardada- mintió, Shino lo sabía, pero la confianza con la que mentía sin duda lo dejaba más perplejo que el anuncio de su compromiso. No quería que su mujer mintiera, pero por respeto no detuvo todo lo que tenía que decir.

La pelinegra prosiguió -esto se decidió antes de mi último viaje y de cualquier forma me parece una falta de respeto de parte suya concejal, dudar de mi palabra como la mujer del actual Jefe del clan.- Shino lo pensaba todo el tiempo pero nunca había llamado a Hinata su mujer en voz alta, sintió su corazón apretar enloquecido en su pecho pero también estaba la parte racional que le exigía intervenir como jefe, ya no veía necesario que Hinata siguiera mintiendo le parecía un error dejar que Hinata le defendiera obligándole a mentir como si él no tuviera una propia voz.

-suficiente- declaro Shino - la intimidad de mi relación con Hinata no ameritaba ser revelada de esta forma por cuestionamientos insulsos y carentes de fundamento. Me parece inapropiado hacer sentir incomodidad a "Mi mujer" futura matriarca de este clan en mi propia presencia, ya le deben respeto de antemano por su puesto y procedencia, así como también a mí y a Torune quienes dirigimos este clan tanto como ustedes, así que pido que temas como este ya no sean tocados en esta sagrada mesa usada por generaciones de ancestros Aburame.

Hubo un silencio casi fúnebre, el rostro de Hinata empezaba a colorearse ya no veía a los concejales, miraba a su Hombre, ese que siempre le inspiro seguridad y confianza haciendo su trabajo, aquello le emocionaba.

-Felicidades Aburame-Sama- Yusuku rompió el silencio poniéndose de pie y reverenciándole, era la primera vez que lo hacía y que le llamaba como antes a su padre.

-Usted desde niño siempre poseyó una personalidad más retraída de lo normal que nos hizo considerar si sería mejor poner a Torune en su puesto, me alegra saber que al menos es capaz de imponer su palabra si es necesario para defender a su familia, me gusta retirarme con esa sensación- Declaro Yusuku con tranquilidad, como si nunca hubiese dicho nada sobre nadie, y ninguno de los concejales parecía afectado por la situación casi surrealista para Shino, como si todo hubiese estado orquestado en un inicio, Yusuku lo entendió así que prosiguió con una senil carcajada.

\- ¿usted cree que eh estado en tres generaciones Aburame porque soy una mujer ninja? Hay más mujeres ninjas en este clan Aburame-sama, pero luego de tantos años de Experiencia con hombres Aburame sé exactamente que necesita cada uno, su trato cordial amable y cercano es un buen cambio para liderar en este tiempo, pero a todos nos preocupaba su capacidad para poder pelear por los intereses Aburame una vez llegada la hora-

-Yusuku-sama, sinceramente veo todo esto innecesario, yo nunca dejaría mi clan atrás para complacer a otros, estoy para pelear por sus intereses- respondió más calmado el líder.

-queríamos asegurarnos de que supieras hacerlo querido, Shibi a diferencia de ti tenía muy mal carácter así que tú eres un giro enorme, tendrás que entender, incluso aunque te dejábamos pistas marcadas sobre poner orden en el Consejo si hacíamos algo que te molestara ni en un solo momento cuestionaste nuestros arrebatos hacia tu autoridad, debíamos hacer algo. -

La mujer rio escandalosa, y Torune de la nada sonrió rascándose la cara cuando ella se acercó a el hermano mayor para darle un beso.

\- ¿tú sabias de esto? - Cuestiono el líder aun estupefacto, al parecer incluso su padre sabía que sus concejales jugaban a la obra de teatro con él.

\- Fui quien trajo a Hinata y la oculto de ti, la verdad no quería, pero...

La anciana quien ahora siempre parecía tener una sonrisa bonachona lo interrumpió -pero nada, yo le di la orden y él debe cumplir órdenes de superiores ¿no es así? - Le jalo los cachetes.

La reunión se disolvió casi tan rápido como Yusuku Aburame se paró y se marchó tras saludar con su palma a Hinata y solo después de susurrar algunas cosas en el oído de la morena. Varios consejeros saludaron a Hinata antes de marcharse mientras Shino aun intentaba asimilar toda esa escena que acababa de vivir, él y su padre se parecían eso, siempre querían tener un balance de las situaciones complicadas, y no es que fuera difícil de entender, le molestaba sobre todo que todos le siguieran viendo como un niño al que hay que dar lecciones, Torune por otro lado se seguía disculpando con él.

Torune odiaba poner a su hermano en aprietos, pero la anciana era como una abuela estricta que siempre estaba cerca lista para regañarlo.

\- ¿entonces vale más una anciana regañona que la lealtad a tu hermano? Explícame tu lógica. Te lo exijo- la seriedad de Shino casi nunca lo dejaba adivinar cuando bromeaba y cuando iba enserio así que trago y busco algo a su alrededor para salvarse, fue su cuñada en la puerta despidiendo al último concejal su bote salvavidas.

-Ya salieron todos los concejales, creo que hay alguien con quien es más importante hablar ¿no crees?

-ya nos veremos Torune - le devolvió, era cierto que también necesitaba resolver un par de cosas con Hinata y no podría más tarde cuando solo tendría pensamientos sobre lo hermosa y maravillosa que era.

-Si si, voy a casa con Mizu no la veo hace una semana así que mejor ven a comer dangos mañana- Y escapando de cualquier réplica huyo en una nube de humo.

Hinata quien los observaba ahora volvió a enrojecer cuando Shino de la nada dejo su pose recta para suspirar pesadamente y quitarse las gafas, el gris oscuro de sus ojos cansados impacto en ella como una ola, sentía que si abría la boca volvería a tartamudear, estaba tan enamorada de Shino Aburame.

\- ¿tus sabias de esto? - cuestiono, pero no con ese tono monótono si no uno cansado, pesado, que solo ella conocía, más que enojado estaba preocupado por el poco control que creía tener.

Ella negó y entonces él cerro los ojos por un segundo tocando su cien con los dedos, ella iba a abrir su boca para intentar consolarlo, pero el Aburame se adelantó caminando hacia ella y arropándola en sus brazos.

-Lo lamento- fue lo primero que dijo él recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella -Te eh hecho mentir por mi bien y has presenciado toda mi incompetencia al no poder controlar a mis hombres, soy un desastre-

Hinata lo rodeo con sus brazos, sabiendo que en realidad Shino siempre se atormentaba por esas cosas simples, y que ella era la única que lo sabía, acaricio su cabello con ternura y aspiro su aroma, olía a su hogar, a Konoha, pero también a él, a amor.

-nadie podría controlar a una mujer de 64 años que ha manejado a cada uno de los lideres con los que ha trabajado, ni siquiera tu mente brillante habría imaginado el deseo que tenía Yusuku de que le retaras para probar algo tan absurdo como tu temple- le consoló ella.

\- ¿Absurdo?

-es absurdo que te ponga a prueba, nadie ama con más intensidad que tu Shino pelearías a muerte por tu clan- le recordó.

El joven líder se avergonzó tras esas palabas, ella lo sabía así que no separo su abrazo, le daba ternura saber que sus palabras tenían en él el mismo efecto que las de él en ella, bajo su brazo izquierdo buscando su mano siempre arropada por un guante y la sujeto, lo necesitaba, su contacto, quería saber que estaba a su lado, quería fundirse en toda esa calidez que él desprendía, así podía grabarse en su memoria la sensación cada vez que estaba lejos.

-fueron dos largas semanas fuera- dijo el moreno intentando separarse, ella con pesar lo dejo ir.

\- en cuanto a lo del compromiso, no tienes que hacerlo y la perla de la aldea de la luna, tampoco tenías que decir algo así, no me gusta que te fuerces a mentir-

-no me estaba forzando, compre este collar para ti, pero mientras más lo veía mas pensaba que sería extraño que lo llevaras puesto, cada vez que lo uso y lo miro en mi pienso en ti, es prueba de mi compromiso, no estaba mintiendo, Shino casémonos yo...

-está bien Hinata, sé que la presión social puede ser molesta, pero yo no quiero que elijas que hacer o no en base a complacerme.

\- estoy hablándote como siempre lo eh hecho Shino, sinceramente. Así que escucha mis sentimientos y no desperdicies mi valentía

-y.yo

-Escucha, soy feliz, y eh sido feliz con la vida que llevo desde que eres tú a quien busco cuando necesito fuerzas

Me gusta ser útil para la aldea, siempre quise demostrar a mi padre a mi aldea que estoy a la altura me di cuenta que era más feliz si solo me dedicaba a demostrarme a mí misma que estaba a la altura de mis propios estándares y mi trabajo me lo permitió, tú me disté la fuerza para no tener miedo y aventurarme, al principio fue duro, pero luego me convertí en toda una diplomática, me gusta mi trabajo, pero también estoy cansada de extrañarte todo el tiempo.

Shino estoy cansada de pensar que estas esperándome y no puedo ir, estoy cansada de no cumplir el sueño que tenía sobre ser una buena madre y ofrecer lo que no tuve, estoy cansada de seguir siendo al final un instrumento del que se espera haga una cosa o la otra ya no quiero llevar el pelo largo solo porque así me veo más como la princesa Hyuga, ni quiero preparar el mismo té de flores porque es la especialidad Hyuga, quiero vivir lo que resta a tu lado, ayudarte a liderar a tu familia, hacer luego la muestra propia, odio que solo seas tú el que siempre está dispuesto para mí, ya no soy la mujer lastimada de huyo de su clan y necesitaba ayuda para empezar a crecer, ya estoy lista para también ser tuya Shi...

No pudo terminar, él ya estaba en sus labios, cumpliendo el deseo que ambos estaban ansiosos por repetir una y otra y otra vez, Shino como siempre le demostraba que era sentirse deseada y amada, Hinata le enseñaba a Shino a amar con dulzura y sin miedo a entregar cada trozo.

Ambos estaban hechos para el otro, y nadie en la aldea de la hoja debería desconocer eso, es lo que quedó claro ese día.

* * *

**Notas**

_El amor es prechocho_

_Se supone que se acababa en este capítulo, pero no soy capaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir sobre este matrimonio._

_Así que escribiré un capítulo más y finalmente acabare._

_Gracias por su apoyo a este fánfic seguiré respondiendo por MP todo lo que quieran._

_Un beso enorme._


	5. Capítulo final: Tiempo

Nunca nadie diría que Hinata Hyuga es una persona que se desespere por cualquier cosa sin una buena razón, siempre era ella la más tranquila y lógica durante situaciones difíciles, tan solo superada en ese aspecto por el inalterable muro de tranquilidad que rodeaba a su marido todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento, justo en ese instante Shino presenciaba una escena peculiar en la cocina de su casa que amenazaba con derribar lo que ahora gracias a su esposa se había convertido en una frágil pared de papel.

La morena de cabello corto y ojos albinos picaba fresas de forma frenética estaba enfadada y cuando lo estaba picaba frutas y verduras como si estuviera advirtiendo que algo similar les pasaría a sus dedos si no se disculpaba.

-¡no puedo creerlo!- rechisto ella botando a la basura las hojas -tu nunca olvidas nada Shino- reclamo apuntando a la ventana frente a ella con el cuchillo dándole la espalda -no puedo creer que de todo lo que podías dejar pasar ¡olvidaste los rollos de canela!- el mundo se iba a acabar en su cocina, eso sin duda, Hinata volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido y el rostro arrebolado, le apuntaba con el cuchillo, aun así Lucía hermosa, llevaba un vestido largo y por encima un suéter blanco que terminaba de cubrir sus hombros, traía puesto el delantal y ya era visible el bulto en su panza, su primer hijo y suponía Shino la razón de su irritabilidad.

No podía decirle que de ella no había pedido nada en la mañana, que estaba tranquila trabajando en el jardín, no quería detenerla así que no pregunto y que el recuerdo de pedir rollos de canela era del día anterior, no quería hacerla sentir mal, realmente odiaba más verla lamentándose algo que enojada.

-puedo ir ya mismo a casa de Torune, Mizu tendrá algunos recién hechos- menciono con tono neutral intentando hacer frente como si no temiese de ella.

\- ¡no te molestes! - se apartó el delantal y dejo todo picado sobre el mesón de la cocina. -iré yo misma, no voy a tolerar que insinúes que no puedo hacerlo yo sola. -

Estábamos en un caso severo, no había visto así a su mujer desde que pensó que su compañero Yöji era una chica, eso y la manipulación impuesta por Ino, quien aseguraba que siendo él tan inteligente y reservado podría ocultar cualquier cosa incluso del Byakugan, así que durante toda una semana Hinata lo castigo dándole la espalda durante la noche y tuvo que esperar a que preguntara sobre su compañera castaña para caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Yoji fue a cenar con ellos unos días después y él obtuvo pastelitos al lado de su almuerzo durante un mes como retribución.

Entonces siguiendo esta lógica ¿que podría ser ahora? A estas alturas dudaba mucho que fuera solo su hijo lo que la estaba molestando.

-puedo acompañarte, ya eh terminado mi trabajo por hoy- le sugirió, ella no lo miro de vuelta así que se apresuró a poner toda la fruta picada, que yacía en el mesón, en un cuenco y taparlo, dejar los instrumentos sucios en el lavavajillas y seguirla antes de que lo dejara atrás, todo mientras ella solo iba por sus sandalias y una sudadera.

Habían muchas cosas que le gustaban de Hinata desde antes de ser una pareja, entre ellas que no se preocupaba exageradamente por su apariencia, Mientras estuviera peinada y cómoda Hinata podría salir a comprar verduras y a visitar a su hermana no obstante muy seguido también se hacía pequeñas trenzas escogía un kimono horneaba panes de mantequilla e iba a la tumba de Neji, hacia lo mismo cuando iba directamente a visitar a su padre o cuando lo acompañaba al Consejo del clan para cumplir su rol de matriarca y aportar sus opiniones, le gustaba la forma en cómo se veía su cabello trenzado, también cepillado, durante las mañanas el rubor de su piel cuando recién tomaba un baño eso también le gustaba mucho, como sus ojos se entrecerraban a veces cuando leía algún libro o todo el tiempo que podría pasar perdida en el mercado viendo flores, vegetales, ropa y más recientemente cosas de bebes.

Podría hacer una lista interminable sobre lo que le gustaba de Hinata, desde gestos hasta su apariencia, porque no se podía permitir ser humilde en cuanto a eso, Hinata es indescriptiblemente hermosa, el pasar de los años no le afectaban en lo más mínimo solo acentuaban esos rasgos de fiereza que siempre estuvieron con ella incluso en sus momentos más frágiles, caso contrario a él, al inicio pensaba que estar con Hinata era algo natural, pero no era así, Hinata es demasiado para él, tan bella, talentosa, hábil en cualquier área, él ni siquiera podría ser llamado genio de su clan basándose en lo fuertes y superiores que eran los ninja Aburame que estaban repartidos en Ambu y en el pasado habían hecho parte de Raiz, ni siquiera era apuesto y todos lo catalogaban como el tipo sombrío y fácil de olvidar, no podía ofrecerle todo lo que quería a Hinata y a menudo se sentía indigno después de tocar espontáneamente su piel, tampoco podía negar ser el hombre más feliz a su lado así que la idea de dejarla ir era impensable, ella lo hacía feliz, y ahora que su primer hijo venia en camino y los sentimientos de ella no habían cambiado en un año de casados pasaba que Hinata era como una diosa para él.

\--

Hinata sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal deseaba golpearse con la pared y caer inconsciente o sufrir de un ataque de nervios desmayarse y fingir que no recordaba nada, pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, Shino la atrapó en un momento donde su mente estaba atrapada en pensamientos sobre ello, eso que la venia atormentando hace semanas, y no era culpa de su pobre marido, de echo tras cortar muchas frutas llego a la conclusión de que era su propia responsabilidad.

"Eso" era un gran problema y no podía decírselo, seria vergonzoso, no podía imaginar hacerlo, un año de casados e Hinata Hyuga ¡nunca! nunca se había quejado por nada injustificado en su matrimonio, y pese a que ya tuvo una experiencia similar cuando dudo de su marido con Yoji Aburame, esta vez definitivamente no podía decirle que cosa le molestaba tanto.

Así que, en esos momentos, entre enfadada y preocupada caminaba con la intención de perderse en el camino para que Shino no la alcanzara, ahora que había explotado frente a él necesitaba meditar sin su amable presencia influenciando sus sentimientos, Shino la seguía apenas una cuadra detrás, intentando darle espacio.

Estaba preocupado y ella demasiado avergonzada como para hacer un escándalo si la obligaban a hablar ahora mismo.

Y entonces apareció frente a ella un rayo de esperanza, Mizu Aburame y sus dos ya no tan pequeños hijos venían hacia ella parece que iban de camino a casa de sus suegros. Camino más rápido y antes de que la tímida mujer pudiera siquiera hacer la primera seña Hinata le susurro.

"SOS"

Asegurándose que Shino estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

Mizu la escaneo, perpleja mientras los menores empezaban a colgarse encima de la tía Hinata, luego la mujer vio a Shino a pasos de ellas, parpadeo un par de veces y entonces choco su puño con su palma, acababa de entender algo.

Por alguna muy muy extraña razón Hinata quería despistar a su marido.

"Como si fuera fácil perder a un Aburame" quiso decir la pequeña mujer para jalar a sus hijos cada uno por el cuello de sus pequeñas gabardinas, agacharse y señalarles a ambos al tío Shino seguido de un par de señas. Los menores fueron tras él como un par de tornados, el misterio de donde heredaron tanta vitalidad Turume y Shibiri con padres tan dóciles no tenía explicación alguna.

-Gracias Mizu- dijo acelerando el paso - ¡te intentare explicar cuando lo piense bien! -

La mujer de mirada de pómulos regordetes solo ladeo su mano en señal de despedida y le deseo suerte, como mujer Aburame entendía que en ocasiones sus maridos eran más complicados que los demás, suspiro y se acercó a Shino quien intentaba inútilmente sacarse de encima a dos terriblemente ruidosos niños.

\- ¡mamá nos dijo que nos enseñarás una técnica! - le grito casi en el oído Shibiri

\- En efecto ¡cumple con tu palabra tío! - esa fue la vocecita taciturna de Turume intentando imitar a su hermano mayor.

Mizu entonces fue a cerciorarse de que Shino estuviera entretenido un rato no sin antes hacerle una seña con sus manos mientras Shino la observaba casi rogándole.

"Perdón"

Hinata se tomó un momento para sacarse con cuidado los Kikachus que probablemente Shino puso en su ropa, él la encontraría donde sea, pero al menos eso le daba tiempo, tras un momento entendió que estaba siendo muy ilusa lo que acababa de pensar era una excusa, el tiempo era una excusa, huir de él no era inteligente, si necesitaba pasear a solas podría avisarle que saldría o directamente esperar a que tuviera de nuevo que volver al trabajo.

Ella quería ser perseguida por él.

De nuevo actuaba egoístamente como si Shino no se cansara diariamente del trabajo.

Claro, él siempre estaba tan cansado... tan malditamente cansado.

Estaba por llegar al centro de la aldea, tomo un desvío que conocía bien, apenas pasar dos cuadras ya podía divisar las altas estructuras tradicionales del complejo Hyuga.

Los recuerdos de esos días venían a su cabeza en tonos sepia, como fotos envejecidas con el tiempo, su niñez, la adolescencia, su ascenso, aquellos días, esos en los que supuestamente ya era una líder apta pero en realidad era una pequeña muñeca que fue fuertemente entrenada para repetir los pensamientos y deseos de Hiashi cada vez que el concejo era reunido, lo supo desde el principio, que no era su lugar, que por más que intentara hacer algo por si misma cualquier cosa que no tenía aprobación de Hiashi no existía, era ignorada, sabía que ese puesto siempre fue de su hermana la cual sería capaz de manejar el poder y mandar a recoger a su terco padre pese a ello aún sabía que Hanabi luchaba fuertemente con el concejo y siempre le animaba saber que ya habían buenos cambios en el clan, la prohibición del cello le parecía un gigante avance para un año.

"Ne-san, me asegurare de que tus hijos no sean obligados a crecer lejos de ti mucho menos ser sellados por llevar otro apellido, es una promesa"

En aquel momento velaba más por el bienestar de Hanabi y le había echo prometer que no haría nada imprudente, pero ahora, con un verdadero ser dentro de ella que era tanto suyo como del hombre que amaba realmente encontraba un significado y valor muy fuerte hacia esa promesa.

lo último que supo es que su hermana estaba planteando el casarse, aquello le sorprendió tanto que se encontró a si misma tratando de reprimir la estupefacción que le causaba cada vez que Hanabi sacaba el tema para no hacerla enojar.

Luego de eso la llevo al complejo Aburame y por alguna razón ambas terminaron horneando bizcochos.

"creo, creo que a él le gustan esas cosas, ya sabes las chicas que hornean y cocinan"

Paso de largo por el enorme portón de madera y miro las nubes, no era tan temprano para solo pasearse por allí, fijo su vista en las caras de los Hokages, siempre tan majestuosas, allí estaba Naruto, a pesar de ser Hokage desde mucho antes que ella decidiera casarse siempre le sorprendía tanto que la determinación de ese niño le llevará a cumplir su sueño, Naruto era un gran ejemplo de superación para ella, y hasta ese momento nada le había demostrado lo contrario pues ahora no podría ser una mujer más feliz y todo fue por poder reunir valor, gracias a Naruto pudo seguir teniendo pensamientos positivos hasta que alguien tomo su mano y le ayudo a descubrirse, le enseño a amar los lugares cálidos.

Estaba llegando a una frontera boscosa, desvió su rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento, allí donde paso gran parte de su tiempo en la adolescencia, ellos tres, el equipo 8 practicaba casi hasta que se les entumecían las extremidades, cada uno con sus propias ambiciones, incluso si sentían por solo un momento que no valía la pena, para eso estaba Kiba, siempre dispuesto a recordárselos.

"¿Vas entonces a demostrarle al cara larga de Neji que no puedes?"

"¡qué hombre más patético resultaste ser!, yo no tengo oportunidad de volverme un patriarca porque mi clan tiene un sistema matriarcal, ¿crees que me estoy quejando porque me duele un poco?"

Kiba siempre llevaba todo al extremo, pero eso les sirvió a ambos, incluso a Shino quien siempre solía ser superior a ambos, Kiba nunca los dejo olvidar que hacían parte del mundo ninja y que podrían morir si no eran fuertes, el miedo de perder a sus únicos amigos fue una nueva motivación, mucho más constante y persistente que el miedo que le tenía a su padre.

Kiba era importante para ambos, aunque al inicio se sintió perdido y un poco enojado por no conocer desde antes su relación luego pareció llevarlo mejor, toda su furia se desvaneció después de hablar largo y tendido con Shino, nunca supo que se dijeron ese día, pero Kiba llego vociferando una y otra vez que se convertiría en el padrino de su boda.

"Ni se les ocurra nombrar padrino a ninguna otra persona"

Torune se quejó mucho de esa decisión, el día se Su boda Kiba y Akamaru con un simpático moño blanco fueron quienes estuvieron como testigos, juntó con Hanabi.

Así habían decidido que serían Torune e Ino los padrinos de su primer hijo para emparejar las cosas.

Ino...

No pudo evitar ver las pequeñas flores que se esparcían lejos de las praderas de entrenamiento. Ino se convirtió de alguna forma en su primera amiga incondicional obviando a Hanabi.

Nunca pensó tener amigas cercanas después de que se graduó de la academia sin haber logrado hacer ninguna, tampoco lo veía especialmente indispensable sus camaradas contaban como esas personas que no la dejarían sola, así que mucho menos imagino que de todas las personas acabaría acercándose justamente a Ino quien era en aquellos días de adolescencia su antítesis, segura de sí misma, alegre destilaba confianza y sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros era despampanante y siempre se sentía su presencia en la sala.

Ino no cambió mucho con los años, pero ahora que la conocía, más bien porque la rubia de la nada, después de su última misión la invito a ir de compras, entendió que no necesitaban tener personalidades similares para llevarse bien, de echo Ino llegaba a complementar lo que le hacía falta decir a la morena, le enseño a no sobre pensar las cosas y gracias a ella adquirió un nuevo placer en ir de compras, desde hace mucho dejo atrás sus inseguridades pero ahora gracias a su amistad sabía que ella era tan gran chica como cualquier otra.

El ultimo recuerdo que tuvieron juntas fue sobre cuando corto su cabello, Ino no estaba de acuerdo, así que le hizo prometer que luego de eso lo dejaría crecer nuevamente, Ahora probablemente la rubia se había olvidado de eso, finalmente con Inoichi recién nacido ya no tenían tanto tiempo para estar pendientes de la otra.

La relación que tenía Ino con Sai era maravillosa, Ino siempre hablaba de lo mal que lo pasaría si Sai se fuera ellas también se parecían en eso, amaban demasiado a sus maridos.

Pero Ino no era la única, Mizu era una amiga que también amaba a sobremanera a su marido, fue por eso se conocieron.

La esposa de Torune es muda, pensó que sería difícil llevarse bien, cuando habían reuniones familiares Mizu silenciosamente tomaba la delantera y hacia todo tipo de comidas deliciosas para ofrecer, tenía un vínculo demasiado grande con Shaiko Aburame a quien se le escapaba decirle hija de vez en cuando, pero no podía sentir celos de ella, de ninguna forma, Mizu era demasiado buena, tierna y trabajadora y tenían cosas en común, la cocina, la jardinería, habían leído casi los mismos libros de prensado y le tenía demasiado respeto por poder criar a dos hijos sin poder regañarlos.

Pensó que nunca sabría algo de la vida de Mizu antes del clan Aburame hasta que Shino le contó.

"Mizu es una mujer sencilla, nació y creció en la lluvia en un clan ninja que también maneja insectos de una especie menos letal pero más inteligentes y fáciles de manejar que los Kikaichu, Torune fue allí con intención de conocer a una ninja de ese clan con la cual casarse, no obstante quedó prendado de Mizu, una civil del clan que trabajaba preparando comida para la casa principal después de su viaje estudio y memorizo muchos libros de lenguaje de señas, decía que si no aprendía eso su vida estaría perdida, y cuando se fue de nuevo dijo que no volvería sin la mujer que amaba, jamás Torune había hecho algo así por alguien, un Ambu de casi toda la vida como él siempre se reserva las cosas como pensamientos y deseos personales, ni yo se tanto de él como debería al final volvió, y en menos de dos semanas ya se hablaba de boda" eso le dijo Shino.

A Hinata le encantaba esa historia, y le fascinaba Mizu, ambas se visitaban frecuentemente, se compartían tallos de plantas para sus jardines, cocinaban postres juntas y Mizu siempre sabia como hacer los rollos de canela de forma deliciosa, es como si hubiese ganado una hermana mayor de la cual aprender.

En cuanto a su suegra, la mujer era distante y callada con todo el mundo, pero se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que veía a Shino o a Torune, los amaba así que pese a que no hablaban todo el tiempo o la invitaba a cocinar a su cocina con Mizu la respetaba mucho. Y sabía que Shaiko también le respetaba por lidiar con su impredecible hijo.

Después de todo para Hinata Shino es indispensable, ella piensa que si le arrebatan a Shino se irían los lugares cálidos de su vida, y agradecía sus ojos, a pesar de haber cargado con su apellido, agradecía su vida, aunque fue obligada a ensuciar de sangre sus manos, agradecía el dolor y las cicatrices pese a la soledad de su niñez lo agradecía todo porque ahora podía cuidar de Shino, pelear a su lado, no dejaría que su lugar cálido desapareciera.

Estaba en el umbral del bosque, no solo camino demasiado y regreso a su distrito, sino que también estaba por adentrarse al bosque fronterizo del clan Aburame, ese lugar le traía recuerdos, solían entrenar allí cuando los campos de entrenamiento estaban muy ocupados con clases, Kiba se relajaba más porque no había instructores paseándose y hacia desastres con los árboles, Shino le regañaba por eso, ya que era su padre quien luego les miraba mal.

El equipo 8 era uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que tenía, sus primeros recuerdos felices, y Shino hacia parte de todos ellos, si era sincera consigo misma en algún momento pensó que estar con Shino era una mala broma, que lo admiraba y respetaba demasiado como líder, que era muy superior a ella como para fijarse en él y pretender estar a su altura, Shino era seguro, inteligente, maduro, Honesto, trabajador, tenaz, ¡o Dios! podría enumerar todo lo que era y solo podría hallar una lista de cosas buenas muy extensa. Después de repasar todo el recorrido pensaba en lo sombría que podría haber llegado a ser su vida de seguir en el clan Hyuga, sin él.

Hallo el claro de entrenamiento no muy lejos y allí se sentó, frente al pequeño arroyo que traspasaba el claro allí habían terminado en su primera cita, sin saber que hacer más que tomarse de las manos, bueno, ella no sabía qué hacer, él sí, Shino siempre sabía, la llevo allí y le obsequió un espectáculo con pequeñas mariposas bailando apenas sobre la superficie del agua bajo el atardecer.

Revoloteaban haciendo figuras, mientras ella embelesada solo podía pensar en qué momento del día Shino se escapaba para poder practicar esa rutina solo para ella en tiempos donde los tres estaban todo el día juntos entrenando aquello le derritió el corazón.

"ellas se asemejan a ti cuando hacen eso, pero no llegan a tener tu majestuosidad"

Eso le dijo él antes de desarmarla y besarla allí mismo, su primer beso.

Toco la perla de su cadena instintivamente, lo hacía cada vez que los recuerdos sobre Shino la abrumaban, ayudaban a calmar su corazón.

Los pasos tras ella la alertaron, pero no se movió un ápice observando el agua, era él, venia agitado.

\- ¿desde dónde hallaste mi rastro nuevamente? -dijo ella antes de que el castaño pudiera al menos decir media palabra, Shino intento articular algo, pero la morena negó.

\- ¿Donde esta? - se refería a la hembra de sus Kikaichu era obvio que él nunca le perdió el rastro.

-Tu cabello - respondió, Shino siempre le respondía, incluso cuando no quería hacerlo. -Lo lamento, estaba preocupado, huías de mí, casi me eh vuelto loco yo..., lo lamento- y dijo eso cortando la distancia con la espalda sentada de ella, temiendo su rechazo.

Hinata palmeo el piso a su lado invitándolo.

-está bien, no quería preocuparte- declaro con su tono más suave.

-cualquier cosa que esté pasando quiero poder manejarla contigo Hinata, me enloquece y aterra de una forma que nunca eh podido experimentar antes que escapes de mí, cualquier cosa que me digas la hare ahora

-está bien, estoy bien. – aseguro sin quitar la vista del arroyo, podía ver de vez en cuando las mariposas revolotear de aquí para haya en el agua, haciendo la misma coreografía de aquel día.

Shino intento respirar calmadamente pero no se sentía tranquilo para nada, se quitó sus lentes oscuros y froto sus ojos para luego enterrar sus dedos arropados en su cabello y peinarlo hacia atrás, no sabía qué hacer, que decir, necesitaba respuestas eso le exigía su ser lógico.

Hinata dejo de ver el claro, ahora lista para afrontar la verdad y dejar de hacer sufrir a su marido. Tomo sus lentes oscuros de su regazo y los dejo a un lado para seguido tomar sus manos entre la suya, se aseguraría de verlo a los ojos mientras decía "eso" como modo de castigo hacia su persona por hacer sufrí a Shino.

-estoy muy insegura y frustrada Shino- puso una palma en su mejilla mientras él seguía expectante con sus grandes y majestuosos ojos grises en ella - Sé que estoy embarazada, que ahora soy lo menos deseable que puedo ser, pero realmente extraño tu tacto, no sé cómo debería hacer para...

Él la silencio con un beso, uno largo, suave y al tiempo intenso, de esos que solo Shino podía dar, era tan bueno en ello, siempre de alguna forma lograba apagar su cerebro por segundos para darse cuenta cuando Shino estaba a punto de hacer el siguiente movimiento y luego cuando ella ya estaba recostada sobre el pasto y sus ambas manos estaban siendo sujetadas por el no pudo evitar sentir una corriente por lo brillantes que se veían sus ojos grises observándola como si estuviera desnuda en la claridad de la tarde.

-es imposible no pensar en ti y en todo lo que deseo hacer contigo, todo el tiempo, se estaba volviendo insoportable- dijo antes de ir directamente a su cuello y besarle haciéndola retorcerse casi de forma instantánea,

-E.entonces...- ya le costaba respirar regularmente, estaba emocionada... quería su tacto más profundo pero Shino sabía exactamente en que medida dar para volverla loca -¿porque?-

-tu embarazo- aclaro separando su rostro de su cuerpo y mirándola directamente aquello pareció dolerle más a ella, aun tumbados en el césped -no quería sobre esforzarte, cada vez pareces más cansada, no puedo imponerte mis necesidades cuando tú necesitas más fuerza que yo.

-tonto- le susurro ella subiéndose el camisón blanco dejando solo su vestido, Shino contempló el collar que Hinata nunca se había quitado desde antes de su compromiso oficial, ese que según ella le recordaba a él. -yo también siento deseos ¿pensaste en eso genio?

-a veces me tomo eso de tomar decisiones por mi cuenta muy enserio- declaro con un imperceptible tono de burla a lo cual Hinata bufo volviéndose a relajar sobre la hierba.

-está bien, intentabas cuidar de mí, pero la próxima pregúntame primero-

\- ¿y tú intentaras ser un poco más directa antes de acusarme de salir con un hombre? -

-nunca me habías reclamado por eso -

-digamos que hoy realmente necesito una carta que jugar

\- ¿una carta?

Shino se levantó y tomo a su esposa cargándola en sus brazos Hinata reacciono dos segundos después casi quejándose en el proceso, pero él no se lo permitió.

\- ¿Planeas que te desnude donde otras personas pueden ver tu piel? ¡Eso jamás!

Su esposo podía ser romántico e intenso, muchas veces apasionado y realmente bueno con las palabras aunque a veces sus monólogos sombríos o frases parecían estar fuera de contextos, pero sobre todo era muy muy Racional.

Tanto que en ese momento Hinata pensó que era molesto

La morena resoplo mientras Shino saltaba de árbol en árbol con ella en brazos de camino a casa.

-¿Sabes? Llamo su atención la morena.

\- ¿si?

Hinata acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de él y sujeto su agarre.

-Te amo.

Él nunca respondió, pero desde donde estaba la morena escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que eso causo en un bamboneo errático dentro del pecho de su marido, sonrió acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Él también la amaba.

* * *

**Notas: **

_¡__esperen el epilogo!_


	6. Epílogo

_**Epilogo**_

_Tina Ceballos_

Una penetrante herida en su espalda entorpecía su andar, por supuesto que recibió tratamiento entre las pequeñas paradas por el camino, pero era poco lo que Ino podía hacer si Shino no procuraba ir a una velocidad considerable, últimamente a muchos les sorprendían algunas de sus resoluciones carentes de la lógica abrumadora que se empeñaba en seguir la mayor parte del tiempo, Aburame Shino había cambiado.

La propia Ino, quien regresaba a la vida ninja activamente dejando a Sai en casa con Inojin se vio obligada a adelantarse a solas con el Aburame para reprenderlo.

-Si planeas matarte antes de llegar, no valdrá de nada el esfuerzo que haces por adelantarte.

"Mientras la misión haya resultado bien no importa" Quiso decir, pero la rubia sabía que cartas jugar contra él y podría devolver el golpe involucrando a su Hinata y luego deteniéndolo fácilmente con ayuda de Kiba obligándolo a llegar entrada la noche.

-No eh estado en su primera semana, no me detengas, no me hagas hablar más sobre el tema.

Dijo en cambio mientras la dejaba atrás, Yamanaka Ino se froto la cien, este idiota parecía muy tranquilo después de haber sido estampado contra la pared por varios enemigos, en el momento del ataque Kiba estaba a su lado, así que no podía fingir con él, así que básicamente le estaba dejando a ella el trabajo de persuadir a Kiba.

Lo dejo marchar preparándose para confrontar al Inuzuka.

Su misión les llevo una semana más de lo previsto, lo que era un trabajo rápido de búsqueda y captura, se convirtió en una misión de casería y asesinato rango A. Después de una misión tan larga y gratificante Kiba se esperaba un poco de satisfacción y orgullo en el rostro de Shino, más o menos como cuando eran jóvenes, parece que como siempre Shino (y la vida marital) estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

Lo único que si estaba claro en su cabeza es que para Shino volver a su familia era lo primero que debía hacer, antes que preocuparse por sí mismo, así que lo dejo estar e ignoro a Ino quien lo esperaba, era inútil preocuparse o sermonearlo, desde que tenía memoria su amigo nunca hacia lo que le pedían si no estaba en sus planes, es como había sido siempre y hasta el momento solo Hinata era capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión de vez en cuando.

Shino despejo su mente para inhibir el dolor lo más que pudo, concentrando una parte de su Chakra en mermar el dolor curando parte de las heridas, en realidad no había recibido daño profundo así que podía moverse fluidamente desplegando sus insectos por el camino, era su ritual aunque muchos lo tacharan de precavido en exceso, la experiencia le había enseñado que era más probable que enemigos te interceptaran yendo de regreso a la aldea que saliendo de esta, pues se elevaban sus posibilidades de éxito si su objetivo estaba exhausto normalmente no lo haría con Kiba a su lado pero ahora iba solo así que siguió con su ritmo constante monitoreando la zona, por lo pronto solo quería llegar desde la frontera Aburame a casa.

Solo Torune, además de él podían saltarse el proceso de la aduana y cruzar directamente por el bosque espeso que hacia parte de la frontera Aburame, su territorio, obviamente patrullada por sus hombres, empezó a usar ese pase constantemente desde que llego su segunda hija. Sus pensamientos empezaron a volar para distraerlo, ya no estaba lejos de casa, y definitivamente se había visto en situaciones mucho peores que unos cuantos golpes y cortes, podría lidiar con ello, pero no podría soportar perderse otro evento importante de su familia.

Todo ese tiempo de paz solo les enseño que no podían vivir confiando en otros, sin protección y fuerza militar, no mientras los demás pueblos aun dependiera de esas herramientas y empezaran a verlos como una pieza que se debilitaría gradualmente, así que no muchas cosas cambiaron después de los tratados, su aldea era ahora un poco más grande, existía el entretenimiento como algo que básicamente inundaba la vida de las personas ahora parte de la economía giraba en torno a un nuevo mercado del ocio y los civiles que dominaban estos mercados estaban más involucrados con la política y decisiones, cuestionando todo, eso era una piedra en el zapato para lo que antes era un régimen funcional gracias a las decisiones a puerta cerrada de solo un grupo de personas, pero ahora su economía estaba fragmentada y no podían ignorar esto, todo eso también significaba un avance, un avance real para empezar a dejar de pensar en la guerra y la fragilidad que su históricamente golpeada aldea tenía que cargar en la espalda.

Se sintió viejo pensando en que su propio hijo ya asistía a la Academia.

Sí, la academia ninja.

Parece que su familia seguiría ese camino, Shinomaru, su pequeño hijo era supremamente talentoso, el Byakugan se presentó en él a una edad en la que apenas el pequeño era consciente de que significaba una línea de sangre, su esposa lo ayudo a entrenar y llegaron a la conclusión de que por más que desearan que sus hijos tomaran sus propias decisiones Shinomaru sería útil y aprendería a manejar su habilidad de mejor manera en la academia, luego de recibir entrenamiento para defenderse y defender los ojos que hasta el momento el clan Hyuga protegía con tanto recelo, Shinomaru decidiría que hacer con su vida después de eso.

Su hijo mayor nunca se negaba a nada que le pidieran sus padres así que no cuestionó la decisión y dejo claro que entrenaría apropiadamente por sí mismo, a pesar de las horas de entrenamiento que Hinata le dedicaba, siempre dejaba claro que deseaba entrenar o con su padre o con un ninja Hyuga activo, por más tranquilo y obediente que fuera, tenía sus propias ambiciones, y Hinata lo comprendía, después del nacimiento de Himawari Hinata se convirtió para Shinomaru en un símbolo que proteger más que una maestra, deseaba ser más fuerte que ella, sabía que aquello a su esposa le hacía extrañar a Neji de vez en cuando y él ni era un Hyuga ni estaba allí para intentar llenar ese vacío.

En el momento que Shinomaru le pidió que le llevara con su (aterradora) tía Hanabi para pedirle que le entrenara Torune estaba presente, ambos sintieron un escalofrió.

"Es igualito a ti, pero con el rostro de Hinata, que miedo" susurro para molestarlo a lo que Shino alzo una ceja y ese día se decidió que primero entraría a la academia ninja y luego hablaría con Hinata sobre eso de hacer a su hijo un Hyuga puritano.

Torune le dejo claro que debía también ser parte de los entrenamientos de su hijo, ahora que se estaba formando como un ninja todos en su clan querrían presumirlo, aunque técnicamente era un genio Hyuga.

Por otro lado, estaba Hima-Chan quien parecía no haber nacido con el Byakugan, poseía unos enormes ojos grisáceos, gracias a Kami, pensaba él, secretamente esperaba que alguno de sus hijos fuera afín con los insectos, aunque eso nunca se lo diría a su esposa.

con apenas cuatro años solo se dedicaba a jugar en el jardín de flores de su madre como si fuera la octava maravilla, se revolcaba y prensaba las flores toda la tarde no obstante la mayoría de veces solo las arruinaba, el resto del tiempo se la pasaba detrás de sus primos, era muy pequeña, Shinomaru solía ignorarla, quizás porque Hinata se dedicó a ella en cuerpo y alma apenas nació bajando el ritmo de los paseos y entrenamientos con él.

Himawari era risueña y llena de energía, Shino no podía creer que una niña tan alegre y bonita pudiese provenir de él muy a pesar de sus ojos así que en su cabeza Himawari era obra exclusiva de Hinata y mientras su esposa nombro a su hijo mayor de la forma que le pareció más "tierna" el nombro a su hija como la flor que podría florecer todo el día en su lugar cálido.

Y finalmente estaba el tercero, esperaba por la salud de Hinata y porque realmente no quería verla en trabajo de parto más veces, su ultimo hijo, aún era un recién nacido, no decidían un nombre. podía imaginar a Hinata tratando de ponerle Shino por algún lado.

Sin importar que su esposa dio a luz tuvo que enlistarse en una misión, por eso estaba tan apurado, ya cerca de la aldea lo único que quería era verla de nuevo asegurarse de que todo estaba bien que toda su familia estaba bien.

Su calidad de Patriarca en el pasado le brindaba cierta exclusividad que Naruto debía respetar, así que las misiones que llegaban a su escritorio solo se le entregaban si era imprescindible su presencia y por cinco años estuvo concentrado tanto en su clan como en su familia, simultáneamente en todo ese tiempo no dejo de hacer presión para que Torune cumpliera su sueño de dirigir el clan, lo logro al precio de hacer el trabajo que dejo su hermano, ahora era un Ambu activo especialista en rastreo, tenía que salir cada vez que era convocado.

Le debía a Torune muchas cosas, pero ahora le estaba debiendo a su familia.

Shino se anticipó como de costumbre, Hinata sintió como una especie familiar de bicho se movía de la nada hacia ella sobre el mesón de madera de la cocina, Shino estaría allí pronto así que más valía no estar de pie.

Sé dijo para apagar la leche que estaba hirviendo y dejar los trastes sucios dentro del lavaplatos.

Arrastro la silla playera de plástico cubierta con una toalla y un cojín delgado al fondo, que había aguantado con ellos desde su primer hijo, más cerca del montón de almohadas que tenían sobre un edredón en el piso de la sala, allí había de todo, peluches cobertores juguetes, nunca decidieron en comprar una cuna porque pensaron que Shinomaru sería el único hijo y crecería lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar una cuna en perfecto estado pronto, aunque tampoco se esforzaron mucho para no tener más hijos.

Al final una cuna no hacía falta, pensó ella cuando Ino empezó a hablar del tema justo después de que naciera Himawari, puede que Shinomaru no estuviera allí, pero prefería no seguir destruyendo los pocos afectos que el su primogénito tenia por la recién nacida así que repitieron el proceso del primer hijo con la segunda.

En el día organizaba una zona de juegos que cumplia las veces de cuna, a veces se acostaba con él bebé en una hamaca que Shino compro comprado para jugar en el patio y por la noche dormía con el bebé de turno hasta que estuvieran seguros de que podía estar solo en una cama sin rodar lo suficiente para caerse.

Abrió bien las puertas antes de sentarse, desde allí podía tener una vista más amplia del jardín y por consecuencia estar más pendiente de Himawari.

Ella era todo lo contrario a su hermano, demasiado problemática, aunque siempre se comportaba como una ternura si estaba su padre en casa. Escaparse a la casa de Mizu a perseguir a sus primos era su actividad favorita, para ella no existía algo así como la barrera de edad, trataba a todo el mundo por igual, incluso cuando se encontró con Naruto junto a ella en el cementerio le falto el respeto algo como "creí que sería un poco más... heroico, sabes mejor que papá" no supo cómo tomarlo y agradeció que Naruto supiera reaccionar simplemente riéndose así que no pudo regañarla de forma seria, ella también estaba riéndose por dentro, si, aunque prácticamente tomara la siesta de las tardes en otra casa y arruinara sus ortencias Himawari llenaba de risas su vida.

Pero ahora más que nunca no podía salir a buscarla cuando se escapara a la calle, tenía que depender de que Shinomaru la fuera a jalar de las orejas para traerla a casa. Prometió de dejar de causarle tantos problemas a Mizu desde que Shibi-san falleció y Shaiko en medio de la soledad se mudó con sus cuñados abandonando la casa que había pasado de patriarca a patriarca en la familia Aburame y por supuesto lamentándose terriblemente en el proceso. Aún no entendía porque solo la culpaba a ella de eso, su relación con su suegra nunca fue muy buena, y por supuesto siempre se empeñaba en comprenderla, esperaba de ella una esposa y madre impecable e ideal, algo que no era, y que no se esforzaría por ser porque su esposo se enamoró de ella tan como era y ella lo amaba por ello. Así que después de un tiempo intentándolo se rindió con su suegra y tan solo le preguntaba por su salud cada vez que recogía a Himawari.

Shinomaru era otra historia era la noche al lado de su hermana pero también era un hijo amable y diligente que se esforzaba por cuidar la casa como si de un hombre se tratase así que no podía culpar a la personalidad de Shinomaru por no querer jugar o entrenar con Himawari a diferencia de los primos que aun ocupados se encargaban de enseñarle cosas y mantenerla entretenida con juegos físicos, mientras que le enseño a Shinomaru a leer, pintar, e incluso entrenaban juntos con Himawari era diferente, su naturaleza no le dejaba tomarse nada enserio pintaba las paredes, aborrecía la lectura y por supuesto, como entrenar no era un juego con un objetivo si no una constante mecanización se aburrió rápidamente, Himawari empezó a detestar a su hermano que podía hacer todo eso y por un tiempo empezó a arrancar flores y escapar a jugar fuera.

Con el paso del tiempo le enseño a su hija a tratar con las flores, en vez de leer la llebvaba a pasear mientras le contaba las historias de la aldea y ahora estaba allí haciendo alguna pequeña construcción de arena, barro, palitos y flores, logro un acuerdo con la menor y limitar la cantidad de flores que Himawari podía o no poner en los techos de las casas de la gente Mari-Mari, como solía decir la pequeña, también logrando que por fin dejara dormir a su hermanito menor un rato, Hinata sentía un poco de orgullo por lograr que las cosas empezarán a funcionar bien con la nueva adición, Shinomaru aunque seguía distante a sus hermanos procuraba vigilar a Himawari cuando ella no podía y los cuatro empezaban a tener una buena dinámica incluso si su marido tenía que estar obligatoriamente lejos el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo.

Finalmente, Torune tomó las riendas del clan, algo que siempre ambos hermanos desearon de forma silenciosa, esa decisión volvía automáticamente a Shino en un Ambu Aburame activo, tomando el puesto de Torune, tampoco tenían muchas opciones, ella volvió a embarazarse muy pronto.

En un inicio la idea era empezar a repartirse los gastos para que ninguno pasara demasiado tiempo afuera y poder estar cada noche en casa así que con ayuda de Hanabi negocio con Naruto un puesto en la administración con ayuda de sus atribuciones como emisaria de la Hoja en el pasado. De esa forma Shino también tomara un trabajo más tranquilo, pero menos remunerado como vigilante fronterizo o maestro, ella entro en cinta apenas se empezó a concretar algo y llegaron a la conclusión de que por lo menos debían criar a su tercer hijo como a los demás así que por el momento seguirían tal como iban.

No entendía cómo en el pasado Mizu podía vivir tan bien con ello, con su esposo lejos de casa la mitad del tiempo, a menudo procuraba recordar que Shino espero por ella lo necesario en su tiempo y que no se sentía infeliz de ninguna forma cuidando de sus hijos, pero la necesidad de quererlo cerca era inevitable.

Le habría gustado tenerlo allí para despedir a Shinomaru en su primer día de Academia, cuando Himawari empezó a balbucear sus primeras palabras y luego ya no paro de hablar, también las primeras noches en vela de su tercer hijo.

\- ¿que parece tenerte tan distraída? - sonrió por el inminente tamborileo de su corazón ante la voz familiar, cuanto le había extrañado, tuvo ese impulso de levantarse bruscamente y lanzarse a la comodidad de su pecho, en cambio dejo caer sus manos en los muslos y dejo que él le abrazara por detrás hundiendo su rostro entre su cabello buscando un espacio entre su cuello aspirando hondamente mientras sus brazos la arropaban -Te eh extrañado tanto- susurro en su oído casi como en un suspiro, ella se relajó buscando su rostro con las manos, podía imaginar con todo detalle la expresión que tendría en su rostro lo cansado y aliviado que estaba en ese momento pero simplemente necesitaba verlo, ella también lo había echado de menos.

-estas herido- menciono inmediatamente y antes que cualquier cosa, él se separó de ella para ponerse frente a frente dejarse caer al piso y acomodar su rostro entre las reconfortantes y suaves manos de su esposa, su andar errático y respiración irregular lo delato, Hinata siempre sabia, nada escapaba de sus ojos, era su pequeño ritual, algo que hacía para sentirla cerca para entender que estaba en casa y nada estaba mal que no necesitaba estar alerta que ahora era ella quien le protegía a él.

Las manos calinas de Hinata le acariciaban dulcemente el cabello mientras empezaba a relajar su respiración y la fatiga comenzaba a disiparse lentamente, podía imaginarla sonriendo tarareando algo, los mechones de su cabello ya de nuevo largo rozaban su regazo, se estaba inclinando y tras unos segundos un beso se plantó en su cuello - Te eh extrañado mucho.- susurro y Shino no evito sentir una calidez inmensa escapándose de los susurros de su mujer y extendiéndose por su cuerpo quería que ese momento durara un poco más, pero hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de ser solo dos.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papi! - Himawari llego disparada casi pasando por encima del bebe dormido que empezaba a despertar lentamente por los gritos de la menor, Himawari se guindo de un salto a los hombros de Shino quien recobro la compostura y cerró los ojos para levantarla por la cintura y abrazarla omitiendo cualquier dolor que percibiera, nadie ni nada iba a quitarle el placer de ser recibido por su pequeño rayo de sol.

\- ¿te has portado bien con mamá? -le acaricio el cabello, tan suave como el de Hinata.

\- ¡si, si! Te estaba esperando papá- Himawari siguió apretando a su padre mientras Hinata cargaba al bebé que reclamaba su atención, el rubor intenso de su rostro y las muecas y gruñidos anunciaba un inminente llanto que Hinata se apresuró a atender, no quería que inmediatamente llegar Shino empezará a hacer cosas que no permitieran sanar sus heridas.

-Hima-chan, tú papa acaba de llegar de una misión, no te guindes encima de él tan pronto- Reprendió Hinata después de que el abrazo Padre-Hija acabo.

\- ¡pero mamá! Mamá no lo entiende porque ella es Hyuga, Los Hyuga son unos aguafiestas, papá, mira, mira esto.

Parece que los primos Aburame no eran un buen referente para ella sobre cómo eran los Aburame en general, al menos lograba que fuera tan unida a su padre sin importar que este pasara largas temporadas lejos, Hima-chan simplemente no podía dejar atrás la ilusión de jugar con su padre por más que fueran contadas las veces y que ese tiempo tuviera que repartirse entre tres cuando estaba en casa.

-odio decirlo, pero tu mamá tiene razón, papá necesita descansar- Declaro finalmente bajándola de encima de sus hombros con sus brazos y sentándola en su regazo.

\- pero papá, ¡mira esto ven! - la pequeña insistió bajando de su regazo y jalando su brazo entonces el pequeño bebé empezó a llorar nuevamente en los brazos de Hinata, a la Hyuga le gustaba pensar que no eran los gritos de Hima-Chan lo que provocaba aquello cada vez.

Hinata empezó a caminar por el salón con él bebe en brazos para tranquilizarle, Shino le seguía con la mirada pensando en lo bonita que se veía haciendo cualquier cosa mientras su Hija jalaba su brazo.

\- ¡oh vamos! - se quejó Hinata en un tono de broma sintiendo la mirada indiscreta de su marido - ¡sinceramente! ahora que está tu papá está aquí podemos pensar en un nombre antes de que se marche de nuevo, no puedo seguir pensando en ti como nuestro tercer hijo.

Termino Hinata de decir con una sonrisa terminando su micro paseo y volviendo a la silla preparándose para amamantar al menor.

\- ¡Papáaaaaa! - insistió la pequeña Himawari

Aburame suspiro fingiendo pesadumbre -está bien ¿qué opinas tu Hima-chan, que nombre debería tener tú hermanito menor?

La pequeña inflo los mofletes y cruzo los brazos, ella no quería hablar de eso. Entonces la puerta se deslizo y el último miembro de la familia Hizo su aparición, a Hinata realmente le encantaba verle con las pequeñas gabardinas de su clan, era como una pequeña copia de Shino, a pesar de no haber heredado los lentes de un Aburame, mantenía la presencia firme y misteriosa que tenía su padre, de vez en cuando se sorprendía cuando veía a su hijo haciendo las cosas que Shino, diciendo las mismas líneas incluso alguna vez lo encontró estudiando sobre insectos, al menos, le interesaba su clan, eso pensaba ella.

-bienvenido Shinomaru, Papá está aquí, ven a saludar- Le recibió Hinata con una sonrisa ancha sin levantarse de la silla. Shinomaru sin duda amaba eso de su cálida madre, pero no lo diría abiertamente.

El Hijo mayor camino hasta su padre, sus ojos nacarados lo examinaban sin decir palabra e inmediatamente arrugo el ceño cuando vio a Himawari colgándose de él.

\- ¡quítate de allí, le estás haciendo daño en los hombros tonta! - Dijo rápidamente en un tono lo suficientemente firme para que la menor se retirara antes de que él la jalara a la fuerza, que sabía muy bien Shinomaru no meditaba en utilizar.

-no es justo, papá no quiere ir conmigo, ¡Shinomaru siempre es tan molesto! Himawari ira ella sola traer aquí las pruebas.

La menor se fue enfadada al jardín no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Shinomaru. Quien resoplo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bienvenido Shinomaru- menciono su padre para que el menor quitara ese gesto de molestia Shino extendió sus brazos -no podría llamarme padre si no les doy un apropiado abrazo a mis hijos cuando llego ¿no crees? Es algo bastante lógico si lo piensas-

-solo Intentas excusar a Himawari. - replicó y pese a que en parte era cierto no podía negar que realmente había extrañado su dinámica familiar.

-solo quiero darte un abrazo- y levantándose fue hasta su hijo y le abrazo - ¿has hecho la misión que te pedí? - le murmuro bajito.

-por supuesto. - casi exclamó el menor.

-bien porque traje tu paga-

Una curiosa Hinata observaba la escena sin entrometerse tan solo sintiendo como se derretía su corazón, Shino siempre era así, compensaba todo con unos momentos a solas con sus hijos.

-iré a lavarme ahora. Anuncio el menor con un semblante muy distinto al que tenía al inicio, Shinomaru era mucho más complicado que Himawari, a él no le bastaba solo con ver a su padre allí por fortuna Shino sabia como sobrellevar perfectamente la actitud de su hijo convirtiéndolo en su aliado en cuestión de segundo.

Finalmente volvieron a ser dos, más bien tres y solo faltaba un tema que resolver.

\- ¿ya escogiste un nombre? - inicio él acercándose al pequeño medio dormido y satisfecho en el regazo de su esposa era pequeño y estaba envuelto en un mameluco verde menta, sus mejillas aún estaban coloradas y boqueaba levemente de vez en cuando, quizás extrañando el seno de su madre.

-estaba esperando que esta vez lo decidieras tú, hiciste un buen trabajo con Himawari, su nombre no podría describirla más- dijo ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima al bebé, parecía satisfecha, eso tranquilizaba a Shino quien de vez en cuando se atormentaba con pensamientos sobre dejar a su esposa en casa con tres niños, sabía que Hinata estaba lejos de ser una mujer débil, era amorosa pacífica y sabia congeniar con sus hijos en situaciones difíciles.

Cada vez que llegaba todo parecía perfecto entonces solo podía imaginar las noches en vela de Hinata, los llantos, los días de enfermedad, solo podía confiar en sus amigos para que Hinata no sintiera que era solo una madre y nada más, muchas veces se taladraba la cabeza pensando en que debería hacer para atenuar la carga del trabajo sin salir del oficio o que alternativa debía proponerle a Hinata, incluso tuvo la loca idea de unir su casa con la de Torune no era la primera vez que veía a familias grandes vivir de esa forma, pero viéndola en ese momento, sonriendo de forma tan apacible supo que era demasiado egoísta como para compartir esos momentos con alguien más, le daba fuerzas y eso era en parte peligroso porque empezaba a creer que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, Hinata siempre lo inspiraba como la primera vez que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-no creo que el nombre deba definirle, de echo eh estado pensando en un buen nombre durante la misión- dijo, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir continuación y como reaccionaria su esposa.

\- ¿es así? Entonces has tenido más suerte que yo en esto Aburame-san- ese tono casi felino, era algo reciente en Hinata, su esposa sabía muy bien que ella entera era su debilidad y cada cosa que hacia podía alterarlo así que para ella burlarse de él era muy sencillo.

-basta. - dijo jocosamente intentando ocultar en su gabardina los leves destellos de un sonrojo.

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunto la ojiperla acomodando algunos mechones tras su oreja.

-Neji.

Hinata separo levemente los labios y sin querer parpadeo un par de veces mientras Shino jugaba con los pequeños dedos del bebe evitando su mirada, quería ver su reacción con ella todo era incierto, pero en ese momento estaba seriamente pensando que era mala idea sugerir una memoria que arrastraba tanta historia con ella, cuando Hinata estuvo preparada para decir algo, Himawari llego de nuevo gritando.

\- ¡aquí aquí! ¡Mira papi, mira! - Shino volteo a ver las manos sucias de su hija, en ellas había un solitario Kikaichu, quizás su hija no lo había identificado, es más, es muy extraño que un Kikaichu este lejos de su enjambre él lo examino fingiendo interés –sorprendente, es un buen espécimen Hima-chan, digno de estudio.

-papi, te estaba esperando porque él me dijo que estabas cerca, estaba viviendo en mis casas de gente karikari y me dijo que papá, estaba aquí y no estabas, pero, papi llego justo después ¡yo quería mostrártelo, papá! - Hima decía todo tan rápidamente que Hinata solo pudo mirar a su esposo esperando algún tipo de reacción efusiva o al menos de interés, Pero se mostraba perplejo.

Aburame Shino intento articular algo, pero se quedó en su garganta, acaricio el cabello de su hija.

-Ve y lleva a el insecto a casa, debe estar asustado porque le has traído de la nada aquí- intervino Hinata.

\- ¡oh cierto, iré a dejarlo en casa y le buscare vayas para que no se aleje! – termino de mencionar mientras iba corriendo.

Ambos se miraron al otro, Hinata sonrió ante el gesto de sorpresa de su marido.

\- ¿lo sabias?

-No, pero ya me parecía que ahora estaba más interesada en el jardín que antes, imagino que será una sorpresa cuando se entere que no va a necesitar vayas para alimentarlo- respondió su esposa despreocupada.

-los Kikaichu empezaran a drenarla si sigue cazándolos- dijo con seriedad Shino a lo que ella no quito su semblante tranquilo. – Es más debería notificarle a Torune que alguien deja sus Kikaichus descuidadamente cerca de los civiles.

-probablemente fueron sus primos quienes le enseñaron un poco de esto e incluso le mantendrán vigilada con Kikaichu, no tienes que preocuparte demasiado, Himawari no es Shinomaru ella dirá cada detalle de lo que va sucediendo. - Le calmo Hinata, ciertamente es lo que pasaría, había muchos pasos que debían pasar si Himawari decidía ser una portadora de la técnica familiar, que lograra algún tipo de comunicación básica no significaba nada peligroso.

-aun así, que logre una comunicación básica sin ser huésped...

-que esperabas, es la hija de un brillante Aburame- respondió su esposa sin pensarlo, como si las palabras fueran lo suficientemente obvias Shino no pudo evitarlo esta vez y no hubo gabardina que lograra ocultar su rubor, los Aburame eran endemoniadamente pálidos y ese tipo de reacciones le parecían embarazosas. Cada día tenía que aceptar que lograr esa reacción se había convertido en el deporte de su esposa.

-eso es...

\- ara, Neji-kun ya se durmió otra vez- menciono su esposa para levantarse de su silla y colocar al bebé de vuelta entre la pila de almohadas. -Si te sientes bien para sobreproteger a tu hija entonces debes sentirte bien para darte una ducha mientras empiezo con la cena.

No respondió nada de vuelta mientras la veía de espaldas acomodando las almohadas y recogiendo juguetes solidos del piso. Quería hacerlo de nuevo, y sabía que no necesitaba permiso para ello dejo que su esposa terminara de poner las cosas a un lado y la abrazo por la espalda sintió la respiración de ella detenerse, como si fueran contadas las veces que la tocaba, sus palmas se recostaron en su vientre y ella dejo caer parte de su peso recostándose en el volviendo a recostarse en su pecho, sintiendo que se liberaba de muchas cosas mientras lo hacía, vaciando sus preocupaciones.

-Shino, realmente bienvenido a casa- susurro ella, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que esas palabras significaban para ella, para que no quedara en evidencia lo mucho que deseaba que no se marchara de nuevo y lo difícil que era para ella tenerlo lejos por más que se tratara de su sustento.

-Gracias Hinata por esperar.

* * *

_**Notas de la historia.**_

_Finalmente, aquí esta, les juro que esto iba a ser un epilogo, pero termino más largo que todo lo demás. aqui llegó, el final._

_Me gustó mucho escribir esto, está lleno de errores ortográficos, de redacción y de puntuación, pero esta historia fue una forma de probar que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento así me disculpo si no lleno sus expectativas y les prometo que di mi mejor esfuerzo, sé que puedo mejorar gracias a esta historia porque veo mis antiguos escritos y sé que este es superior, también es el primer fanfic en el que no hago uso de un Beta Reader así que es 100% yo, por lo tanto siento mucho muchísimo aprecio por las personas que lo leyeron completo e incluso lo comentaron, me hacen feliz, también los lectores fantasmas con que les haya gustado un poco siento que algo estoy haciendo bien._

_No dejare de escribir, Naruto es un universo muy grande y sus personajes me encantan por ahora me concentrare en terminar lo que tengo en curso de Eldarya y LoL, pero planeo volver a escribir sobre Naruto._

_No sé si escriba extras para esta historia o si más tarde consiga un Beta Reader que la corrija tal vez luego yo misma revisare las partes que me han parecido flojas porque me encanto esta historia y es de las pocas que he escrito casi a la vez que eh subido (por lo general primero escribo el 80% de la historia y luego público por lo que tengo mucho tiempo para revisar las partes que no me encajan) así que puede que luego de un tiempo encuentre cosas que cambiar o que pudieron ser mejores de otra forma, así que me disculpo de ante mano._

_Finamente gracias, este fanfic que originalmente era un Oneshot se transformó en una experiencia para mi gracias a ustedes y su apoyo._

_Fue una bonita experiencia._


End file.
